Dragone Boarding School
by kuronekosama666
Summary: Rated pg13 for language and miroku's mind. Inuyasha, the school's hellion is always wreaking havoc in Dragone Boarding school. But what happens when 4 new trouble makers come, named Ayame, Kagome, Rin, and Sango?
1. Getting Started

Disclaimer- I dont own Inuyasha however the ideas in this story are mine..so if u copy i will hunt u down and kill you....thank you for ur time  
--KuroNekoSama666

**Crawling**

"Inuyasha! Wake up !! You're going to be late for school! Inuyasha's mom called from downstairs.

"urg ...Fine im up!" Inuyasha said as he sat up and looked around his room that was flooded with sunlight from his sky light. Which didn't really give his room the death trap look he wanted. Sure he HAD managed to convince his mother , correction foster mother to pay for the black carpet and black painted walls, but still all the light made his room look so happy ...he shuddered at the thought. Although it didn't really matter because of the fact he was going to back to the boarding school.

He was just considering pulling the covers over his head, going back to sleep, and forgeting this whole boarding school deal, when he saw a large black blur running at him at top speed.

"...oh shit...." Was all Inuyasha had time to swear before the black mass hit him. After a lot of struggling and some new added curses to the dictionary, Inuyasha managed to get the black wolf off him.

"Damn, Damion! You many only be half wolf but you sure are frickin strong" Inuyasha muttered to the wolf that had the smug expression of a cat right after it threw up on your favorite carpet. Reluctantly he got out of bed and into the shower only tripping once on the stuff on his floor.

"Great! Another fine year of school ! Not to mention the damned day of Orientation ...shit.....well at least its only one more year after this one" he thought as he tied his long silver hair into a pony tail at the nape of his neck.

"I get to deal with the preps, the jocks, and the assholes all over again....excellent...more people to torture....." Inuyasha thought evilly, grabbing his backpack.

"Later !" he yelled as he quickly ran down the stairs and into his black BMW convertible.

"Have a nice...time...." His foster mother said after him, but it was too late, for he was already speeding down the street, going at least double the speed limit.

"Keh!" was all he said in a response as he turned on the radio to hear the song, Crawling, by Linkin Park, just beginning.

"hey maybe this day won't be so shitty after all" he thought to himself caught up in the song and the thrill of going 90 on a 45 mph road, Inuyasha failed to notice the light that had just turned red. when he finally noticed the was a red light less than a hundred yards ahead of him.

"fck" was all he said as he stopped so quickly that his back wheels came off the ground. Instead of worrying about his BMW like most BMW owners, Inuyasha just turned his attention back to the song, knowing his car would be just fine.

**This lack of self control I fear is never ending..** the song sang. Inuyasha, feeling vibrations coming not from the bass in his car but the one next to him, turned to find that there were four girls in a black mustang convertible with added sub-woofers all singing to Crawling.

"Nice" Inuyasha commented to himself, as he took in the girls appearances. They all had jet black hair except for the one girl driving who had red highlights. Actually now that he took a good look he noticed that one of the girls was damn straight hot.

"Shit, I hope they go to my school, however knowing my damned luck they will end up going to a fricking girl school." Inuyasha muttered to himself as the light turned green and he speed off once again doing twice the speed limit.

* * *

"Oh my god did u see that huuuuunnnnkkkk..!!!!!" Rin half screamed as Ayame drove off quickly. 

"Rin! you think my grandfather is a hunk! Besides, we have to get to orentation on time!!" Ayame shouted

" It touches me that you're concerned with our education but......Ahhhh!!!!" Kagome said as Ayame made a particaularly dangerous turn. "Gods Ayame! You're going to get us all killed !!"  
  
"I think she is driving fine, in fact I think she is going too slow" Sango said

"90 mph is not SLOW, SANGO !!!" shouted Kagome

"Oh my god I'm going to die a virgin!" screamed Rin from the front seat.

"I'm not gonna kill u guys!!! Besides you trust me don't you, Kagome?"

Instead of answering Kagome turned up the radio, which was conveniently playing the chorus of Crawling....

**CRAWLING IN MY SKIN, THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEAL, FEAR IS HOW I FALL, CONFUSING WHAT IS REAL, CRAWLING IN MY....**

Effectively drowning out any conversation and Rin's frantic screaming. Kagome and Sango just looked at each other from across the back seats, and they knew this was going to be a great year, Now if only they could find their new school.

* * *

At the end of the song crawling, Inuyasha had just pulled into the schools front parking lot. Speeding quickly around the corner and not giving a damn that there was a stop sign. Inuyasha's car screeched to a halt inches in front of a blue Ford Explorer, that was also cruising the parking lot. However this car had the teachers parking permit on the bumper. 

"Ooo shit..." Inuyasha whispered as the teacher slowly got out car.

"oh god I'm screwed...I REALLY hope that wasn't Mrs. Larissa." Inuyasha thought to himself as he fixed his eyes on the hood of the car waiting for shouting.

Mrs. Larissa was well known for her constant smile while she was whipping you. Okay so Inuyasha hadn't exactly SEEN her whipping any kids, but it would explain the three kids in therapy.

"Inuyasha...." A low male voice said warningly

"Wait..... I think I know that voice" Inuyasha thought but still not taking the chance of looking the teacher in the eyes.

"What did I tell u about speeding...." The male said again

"Drive away fast so that they can't catch you?" Inuyasha said boldly, recognizing the older male's voice, and looking up to see none other than Dr. Price

Dr. Price was everyone's favorite teacher. If you didn't like Dr. P then you were a...wait EVERYBODY loves Dr. P. He appeals to everybody! The losers, the preps, even the beast in Inuyasha. Although, he wouldn't admit it, Dr. P had saved Inuyasha from getting caught by Mrs. Larissa many times.

"That's my boy!" Dr. Price said.

"Nice, Dr. Price." Inuyasha said "Hey I'm in your Science class this year"

"Excellent, but with the experiments we will have to put your hair up in a bun, we wouldn't want it to catch on fire would we now? and besides i'm sure Riva, Roxanna and Rose, would be happy to help." Dr. P said with a smirk on his face.

Dr. P was referring to the girl trio that absolutely LOVED Inuyasha's hair. Because of them Inuyasha now kept his hair tied back. The R trio had even managed to pin Inuyasha down one day, and cut off a lock of his hair. Which they now worshiped in one of the dorm rooms, one which Inuyasha had tried to blow up MANY times.

" Sure Dr. P, oh and don't forget, there are a lot of "_accidents_" that can happen while you sleep...."Inuyasha said with a malicious smirk on his face

"Well I see you haven't changed from the demon boy we all know." Dr. P said

With a scoff Inuyasha replied, "Yeah..., but this year Mrs. Larissa made me promise that I will not blow up anymore toilets...or dorm rooms...... with flour bombs"  
"_or firecrackers for that matter..."_ Inuyasha added in his head.

"You know if you add vinegar, and food coloring to the toilet water and baking soda to the flour, before the inginting it , this school would have more colorful, foamy, walls this year." Dr. P leaned over and whispered in Inuyasha's ear

"Thanks for the tip, Dr. P, I'll see you third period" Inuyasha said as he sped off once again, but this time actually obeying the speed limit.

Okay maybe not, but he WAS doing under 60 which was a record for Inuyasha, in a school zone that is.

"Yep this was going to be a great year...." Inuyasha thought to himself as he parked his car in the gravel beside the track, and began to rummage through his trunk for his black sneakers. Inuyasha had managed to pull on his sneakers, and was now looking for his backpack, when black convertible pulled up right beside him.

* * *

I'll update when i goddamn feel like it....but u r welcome to try to convince me...twenty'$ work the best......hint hintwinkwink 

--KuroNekoSama666


	2. The Race and the Aftermath

Disclaimer--GODDAMMIT I DONT OWN INUYASHA !!

now on to the story  
-kuronekosama666

--Fifteen Minutes Earlier----

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!?!?!?!" Sango yelled from the back seat

"I would love to know also!!" Kagome shouted.

"Hey we're lost aren't we!!??" Rin questioned

"WE ARE SOOO NOT LOST!!!!" Ayame said

"I HATE u guys!!! I'm going to be late for Orientation!!!!" Rin complained loudly

"Hey were going to be late too!!!" Kagome said back

"Oh yeah...." Rin trailed off from the passenger seat "BUT STILL!!!"

"I bet you TWENTY dollars that you can't get us to school in ten minutes!!!" Kagome challenged Ayame

"You're on!!!.... But lets make it 50!!!" Ayame retorted back

"Fine with me..." Kagome agreed knowing that she had the money, even if she lost.

"Alright.....the race starts after this light." Sango prompted

"Hey ladies" a deep voice greeted them.

The girls turned to the car next to them to be confronted by a guy in a black jaguar revving his engine

"You challenging me boy?" questioned Ayame with a rev of her engine

"You know it...lets see your baby go..." the guy said

"Why are you saying baby.... This boy has V8 engine....you've _already_ lost." Ayame said

"Yeah well, we will have to see, I play dirty..."

"As do I _boy_......as do I"  
  
As the revving of the engines got louder and louder, Rin seemed to finally come out of her stupor, as she screamed.... "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING AYAME!!!!!"

"I'm racing him...what does it look like." Ayame replied serenely

"Besides, this car can sooo beat this jaguar.." Sango piped in

"YOU LET ME OUT OF THIS CAR RIGHT NOW!!!!" Rin demanded

"Too late....you're stuck with us..." Kagome said as she heard the satisfying click of the doors being locked.

"5....4......3......2.....1..... **GOOO**!!!" They all counted down.....except for Rin who was busy trying to find a way out of the car.  
  
The cars sped off and Rin screamed Bloody murder.

The Mustang and Jaguar were head to head...

That _was_ until Ayame shifted into power-drive.

"WE ARE SOOO **OUTA** **HERE**!!!" Ayame said as she speeded past the boy.

"HEY!! THERE'S THE SCHOOL!!! MY _SAVIOR_!!!" Rin joyfully announced/screamed.

"HOLD ON!!" Ayame said as she pulled off a particularly dangerous turn into the school. The gravel immediately slowed her down as she traveled the parking lot until she found a spot next to the track. She pulled in and parked next to a Black BMW.  
  
"I'LL KILLL _YOU_ !!!!" Rin screamed as soon as she jumped out of the car

"Hey it was only ten minutes! ...speaking of which..." Ayame said as she realized what she had just said.

".kagome.....you owe fifty dollars"

"keh. It was deal with the devil" Kagome said as she handed the money over to Ayame.

"excellent more money to shop with....MUWAH ...ha....ha....ha?" Ayame laughed nervously as she realized there was someone watching them.  
  
"um... hey?" Rin said to their watcher

"Hey." The boy said back normally, while secretly inside he was jumping with joy over the fact that these were the girls that he had wish to come to school with them.

"Hey!" Kagome said with apparent glee over their new acquaintance.

"Do you go to this school?" Sango said wondering who this mystery boy was to make her friend so happy after just losing fifty dollars.

"Yeah. What about you guys?" The boy questioned.

"Yep. We're here for this orientation shit" Ayame adds.

"Same here. I'm Inuyasha" the boy said

"This is Ayame. Rin. Sango. And I'm Kagome" She said pointing to each person in turn then pointing to herself.

"Cool."Inuyasha said. He was about to say something eles when all of a sudden a voice shouted out...

"HEY !! HOW THE HELL DID YOU BEAT ME IN THAT SHITY MUSTANG!"

"For one, you're an asshole. And two, I'm better than you." Ayame said calmly without even turning around.

"HEY BITCH !! I'm Talking TO YOU !!"

"And I care....why?" She said as she turned around and froze.

The boy was wearing dark blue denim jeans that were tight and loose in all the right places, with a black muscle shirt. His long black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail on his head, was slightly tussled, making him look more natural and at ease. He had bright blue eyes that were starring straight in to her own emerald ones.

"because I...." The boy said and trailed off.

He was starring into bright green eyes that held just as much determination and stubbornness as his own. Her face was framed by black hair that had two red streaks that traveled from the top of her forehead to the tips of her hair, that were about two inches away from her slightly pointed ears.

"Ayame." Said person said.

"Kouga" Kouga said.

"Hey you're kinda..." Kouga began

"OMG WERE GONNA BE LATE !!" Rin suddenly screamed.

"Feh. I'm always late. It's not a big deal" Inuyasha said

"WHAT are you talking about!!!! It's the first day of school!! I HAVE to make a good impression!!!" Rin ranted.

"Chill Rin, being late has never stopped us before." Sango said.

"Yeah I've gotta agree with her on that one." Kagome said.

"See. My excellent driving got us here in plenty of time." Ayame smugly says "

Suuuuure....Your '_excellent'_ driving that almost gets us KILLED!" Kagome says

"You guys have got to learn to trust me." Ayame replies

"As entertaining as this is can we go now?" Kouga says

"tsk. Nothings keeping you here" Sango says.

"Lets just go now!" Rin says as she pushes Kagome and Sango toward the school.

"Right. Let's go." Ayame says nodding to Kouga.

"Keh. Let's get this over with." Inuyasha half said to himself as he grabbed his sneakers out of the trunk and casually hung them over his shoulder.

As they walked to the school, the bell rang and Rin swore and screamed. "SHIT! I TOLD you we would be late!"


	3. Welcome Students

Discalmer--Piss off I don't own Inuyasha. .......and none of my weapons of mass destruction will ever change that....tear...tear...wait...I DONT CRY !! damn this!

Thanks to Nikki ---my twin, and to Gothic Kag who review.

--kuronekosama666

Welcome students!" an abnormally happy voice said over the speakers.  
  
"I would like to welcome you to the beginning of a new year at Dragone Boarding School.... I am your Principal, Mrs. Larissa." The voice announced to the gathering of students.  
  
"Now, some of you know me, and some of you don't but, I am sure that you will..." Mrs. Larissa said before she was interrupted. "

Damn! She started already" a female with red streaks in her hair muttered. "

I TOLD YOU!" a highly pitched female voice said distressingly.

"WHAT? SO we're late. I'm ALWAYS late!" A deep growl of a voice said

"Umm.....guys....." another female said noticing the WHOLE assembly was starring at them.

"Yes, well some of us don't want to be jackass like you" the male with black hair argued back ignoring the females interruption.

"Hey guys...?." Another female spoke up only to be fully ignored by the two males fighting. "

You know what, let's sit down and see how much longer these jackasses will go at it" the red streaked female proposed.

"Nice Ayame. I bet 20 that they will go on for another 10" the female with her hair up in a high pony tail whispered back, following Ayame to a row in the back.

"I bet 25 for 5" The girl with her hair loose said.

"Don't waste your money on them, they're assholes. Besides Kagome, you REALLY don't need to lose another 25."

"True, Ayame. Sorry Sango, Bets off."

"GOOD! You guys shouldn't be betting anyway." The youngest girl said

"But Rin! That's the fun in life!" Sango, Ayame, and Kagome said at the same time.

All the girls giggled and sat down to watch the show.

"Your just PMS'ing aren't you Kouga?"

"This is coming from the guy who is setting the world recorded for the longest hair. Riiight , Inuyasha. I'm the girl" Kouga said sarcastically.

"Sure, Sure Kouga, I'm a girl just as much as Mrs. Larissa is pretty." Inuyasha said

"Nice. Inuyasha" Kouga said giving him a low five.

"Ehem. Kouga..........I would like to thank you and Mr. Inuyasha for your wonderful contribution to this years welcoming speech. But I am going to have to ask you both to meet me in detention for the next week." Mr. Larissa said with enough acid in her voice to melt the entire building.

"We have a habit for getting detention don't we Inuyasha." Kouga said with a smug look.

"Yeah. But it makes the year more interesting." Inuyasha said

"SIT!" Mrs. Larissa echoed over the speakers.

"Yes mam'" the boys said simultaneously while giving her the Hitler salute.

Mrs. Larissa sweat droped knowing she could do nothing more about it, as the boys made their way to there seats next to the girls.

"ANYWAY" Mrs. Larissa said with much stress in her voice.

"Welcome to Dragone Boarding School. Now we have a few rules to go over. But for that I will be bringing in our assistant principal, Mr. Corbin.

Mrs. Larissa stepped down from the podium, and sat in her seat and promptly began to give any kids that she didn't like a death stare.

"Alright I'm going to give you guys a full run of the rules for this year." Mr. Corbin said as a moan escalated from the students.

There are six basic rules that must not be broken.

**1. You may not have a member of the opposite sex in your room.**  
"Keh! Like that's not going to happen." Kouga and Inuyasha said  
simultaneously, then furtively cast a glance at the girls they were  
already crushing on. Kouga to Ayame, and Inuyasha to Kagome.   
  
**2. No consuming alcohol, or open drinks on Campus**  
"Damn! That means no margaritas....." Sango said  
  
"What are you talking about? We'll just have to go to a couple off  
campus clubs" Kagome said  
"and the bars....don't forget the bars..." Ayame added   
  
**3. If you decide to paint your room, at the end of the year you MUST paint it back to white. We have the authority to keep your grades until your walls meet our standards.**  
"Dammit! I have to paint my room black again!" The whole group  
exclaimed at the same time, then looked at each other wonderingly

**4. If you have any failing grades you may not participate in any school events including dances and sports.**  
"That means you, Jackass" Kouga said to Inuyasha  
"Like I would fail a class!!" Rin said mostly to herself

**5.If you are sick, you have to first report to the nurse's office on floor 3, before returning to your room for bed rest.**  
"Wait. So let me get this straight. We have to climb stairs when we are  
SICK !!!" Kagome said.

**6.Any drugs, illegal substances or illegal activities will not fail to be reported to the police and treated immediately.**  
The group was silent with that one. The only illegal things that they  
would be doing were stealing the principal's car, and playing a couple  
well placed tricks.

"Follow these six rules and stay out of my way, and you will have a great year."  
  
Instead of the kids laughing at his corny joke, all of them took it seriously and stared at him in horror, knowing that they had math honors with him.  
  
Only two people knew that indeed they would have to stay out of his way if they wanted to SURVIVE this year.   
These two people glanced at each other at the same instant, secretly saying   
  
'We are going to have SOOO many detentions this year Inuyasha/Kouga'

Oi- review.....---my friend forced me to put that. sigh  
-Kuronekosama666


	4. The Rooms Part 1

"With that done, let's bring up Mrs. Minda to read off the room numbers and room mates."

The students, as if they were afraid that if they didn't clap, they would get shot, clapped like maniacs.

"Now lets begin" a no nonsense voice spoke out over the auditorium.   
"The girl's rooms are on floor 4 and the guys rooms are on floor 5."   
"I will not repeat this, so be warned." Mrs. Minda said

"That means if you're not paying attention , YOUR SCREWED !" Inuyasha declared proudly.

"Yes, I can see Inuyasha is here..." Mrs. Minda said for the whole school had heard his little announcement.   
  
"Anyway, after you hear your name called, Go to the desk, get your room keys, and then head up to your rooms. Your class schedule should be taped on your door. You have the rest of the day to decorate your room anyway you want. Then tomorrow you may move your stuff in. Today and tomorrow are the only days that you are allowed to leave campus. Now to begin with the room assignments." Mrs. Minda said blandly.

Rory Opal with Netanya Page   
Sabra Kalere with Jillian Colette   
Kagome Higurashi with Rin Desiree   
Hojo Mason with Zion Yonah   
Yale Rusti with Robin Hood   
---About 20 of other people with random names---   
Inuyasha Konton with Miroku Hoshi   
Kagura Wind with Kanna Wind   
Naraku Onigumo with Alden Grant   
Ayame Ookami with Sango Slayer   
Jakotsu Shinintai with Bankotsu Shinintai  
Salena Son with Damara Eve   
Kouga Prince Ginta Prince   
Kirara Neko with Midoriko Miko   
Kikyou Shindamachuu with Soul Demon   
Sesshomaru Konton hmm...that's is. Sesshomaru gets his own room.  
  
With that Mrs. Minda dully wished them a good year, and dismissed the remaining people.  
  
Excitedly Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Rin, Inuyasha, and Kouga made their way to the rooms, told each other they would meet in the commons at noon.(its now 9:30), grabbed their class schedules then going inside to find that the rooms were like a simple apartment.

They had two separate bedrooms, one bathroom, a shower and bath combination, a small family area, and a mini kitchen, that had a cheap oven/stove, a dish washer, a microwave, and a small refrigerator.

The bedrooms were identical, with beds, dressers, closets, window, and desks. The overall effect was comfy, just the right amount of stuff for two teenagers to live through the year with.  
  
**In Kagome and Rin's Room:**   
"LET'S PAINT THE WALLS BLUE!!!" They shouted together  
  
**In Inuyasha and Miroku's room:**   
"Take a good look at the room, Miroku, this is the last time you will see it clean." Inuyasha said

"Yeah, you won't even be able to see the floor, with all the girls bra's and clothes everywhere." Miroku answered back

"Suuure, pervert."Inuyasha anwered back, not for a moment believing that Miroku would even get a shirt.  
  
**In Ayame and Sango's Room:**  
  
"Hey Ayame, it seems a little dull and quiet in here. Shall we liven it up a bit?" Sango asked with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"Crawling, and black?" Ayame said naming the song she wanted to play, and the color they would paint the walls.  
  
"My thoughts exactly" Sango said, her grin spreading  
  
**In Sesshomaru's Room:**  
  
"Who knew a 50 dollar bill could go so far..." Sesshomaru said to himself.

* * *

---Yeah Yeah I know ....short chapter.Anybody got a problem with that loads bazzoka gooood.

Anyway. There will be a couple other chapters following this rather quickly.BUT NOT RIGHT NOW !!!

Thanks for reviewing--

-Kuronekosama66


	5. The Rooms Part 2

Disclaimer--I do not own Inuyasha--but i do own a bazooka...and im not afraid to use it...

Oi- I told u that I would have another chapter up soon. Anyway—on with the story

* * *

Some Hours later---  
  
**Kagome and Rin's Room**  
  
"Few! Were finally done!" Kagome said tiredly

"Yeah! But you have to admit that the clouds on the ceiling are worth the time" Rin said referring to the clouds that they had painted on the now sky blue walls and ceiling.

"Nice. Now lets get this cleaned up, and move the furniture back into the rooms, and out of the kitchen." Kagome said

"uhh, one problem." Rin said.

"What's that?" Kagome questioned

"The fact that I don't think that I can move my arms right now." Rin said lifting a limp arm.

"True. Well I guess we will just have to pull of the innocent 'I need help girl' you know...?" Kagome said with a mischievous smile.

"Exactly. I'm sure that there have got to be some guys in the commons that want to help an innocent girl." Rin said hinting.

"Then maybe they can have some milk and cookies on the couch...."

"Definitely. Wait...that would mean that we broke a rule in less than 5 hours after they were established..."

"Excellent. A new world record." Kagome said

"I wonder if Ayame and Sango have already broken some rules..?"

"I bet they already have." Kagome said agreeingly

"Yeah true. Those two were born trouble makers."

"Yeah. I wonder what they are doing now?"

The conversation continued into the stuff they were going to do this year as they moved the furniture back into the corresponding rooms.

Little did they know, Ayame and Sango's conversation was going the exact same way, with a few exceptions.  
  
**Sango and Ayame's room**  
  
"Shit! That took a long time!" Ayame swore

"Yeah, but look at all the stars on the ceiling! It was soo worth it!" Sango said referring to the glow-in-the-dark stars that they had painted on the ceiling.

"Defiantly, they are going to look so awesome when they glow in the dark." Ayame said agreeing.

"Yeah" Sango said with a sigh,"But look at all the furniture we have to move back in!!"

"I don't think I can. My arms feel like shit!" Ayame said rubbing her hurting arms.

"Hey ...I know...maybe we could get a couple of boys to "help" us move in the furniture.." Sango said mischievously.

"Then maybe we could order a pizza and 'thank' them for their help." Ayame said just as mischievously.

"Great! It's settled then. But you know that would mean that we set a new record for fastest rule breaking right..."

"Awesome. A new school record I can add to my resume!" Ayame said mock- proudly

"I don't think that will impress your future boss too much.." Sango said jokingly "Hey, what about Inuyasha and Miroku..? Do you think that they have already broken some ruled?" Sango said changing the subject

"Yeah! Are you kidding? I bet they have a couple girls heading to their rooms right now." Ayame said laughing

"Really..?... who?" Sango said, more than a little curious to hear who Miroku would let into his room.

" well..I was thinking us...." Ayame said slyly knowing that Sango already had a crush on Miroku

".....uh....why do you think that..." Sango said, trying to hide the fact that she would very much like to be in their rooms.

"HEY! I saw the way you were looking at Miroku....." Ayame said cunningly

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sango said defying the fact that she did have a small crush on Miroku.

Ayame gave her that 'all knowing look'

"I don't even know him!" She said a little more defensively

Ayame just continued to smirk

"Hey! I saw the way YOU were looking at Kouga!" Sango said in defense of the growing smirk.

"..Um...." Ayame said as her smirk fell away as soon as the words came out of Sango's mouth.

"I will tell you what...." Sango said in that tone of voice that let Ayame know that something was up her sleeve. "I don't tell, you don't tell. Easy. As if this never happened."

"Agreed." Ayame said calmly."Shall we go get the boys to help us?..."

"Sounds like fun...." Sango replied just as calmly

But in the truth they were both thinking.. "HA! I knew it!! I think I will just have to hook Ayame/Sango up!" as they headed to the boys room.

* * *

Ha Ha victory! I feel loved because of all the reviews however some of them puzzled me.Those people shall remain namless, because i am too lazy to look up you guys names.   
Anyway. Review! 

--Kuronekosama666


	6. I'm NOT GAY !

Welcome to Dragone Boarding School !!

Dislclaimer-- I don't own Inuyasha but i do own a shotgun.  
  
Anyway—I changed a little bit from the last chapter. I will put it here, cause it wasn't loading before on the other chapter, and I noticed that u guys already left some reviews ---THANKS !!—so that means u read the wrong ending. So on with the story!

* * *

--Rin and Kagome's Room—11:20  
  
"You know we were stupid to try and move that furniture back without help right?" Rin said sprawled out on the couch that they had successfully moved!..three feet....  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, now I'm DEFINATLY too tired to do ANYTHING, let alone go seduce a guy into moving our furniture." Kagome said collapsing on her blue and white bean bag chair.  
  
"Let's just go to that Inuyasha guy's room, we met him this morning, so maybe he would help us." Rin said slowly sitting up.  
  
"Kay," Kagome said, actually too tired to show that she was excited to see Inuyasha again.

* * *

--Ayame and Sango's Room.—11:30  
  
"I will tell you what...." Sango said in that tone of voice that let Ayame know that something was up her sleeve. "I don't tell, you don't tell. Easy. As if this never happened."  
  
"Agreed." Ayame said.  
  
"So, shall we go get the guys to help us..." Sango asked with a calm face.  
  
"I think we should..."Ayame said just as calmly.  
  
But in the truth they were both thinking.. "HA! I knew it!! I think I will just have to hook Ayame/Sango up!" as they headed to Inuyasha and Miroku's Room.

* * *

In Inuyasha and Miroku's Room ---a few hours earlier (9:30)  
  
--In Inuyasha's Bedroom---  
  
"Alright. I've got 2 hours to make you my room." Inuyasha said to his bedroom while cracking his knuckles.  
  
--In Miroku's Bedroom.---  
  
"Cool. I've got my own sex pad....I mean room.!....." Miroku said to himself. "Now where did I put that paint..." Miroku continued talking to himself while he looked around for the black and purple paint he had brought up.  
  
"Ah HAH ! here it is....now to my room....." Miroku said as he got to painting his room.  
  
---Back in Inuyasha's Room---2 hours later—(11:30)  
  
"Damn! That took a long ass time!" Inuyasha said as he looked around his room.  
  
He had painted the walls solid black with silver lines going up each corner where they gathered in the middle of the ceiling to form a pentagram.  
  
( a pentagram is a star with five points and a circle around it. I will have the characters explain what the Pentagram means in this story)  
  
He had a black quilt and matching pillow cases and sheets on his double bed. His lamps were silver with a grey shade. He had a stereo with a sub-woofer and surround sound speakers that he had hooked up throughout his room. He had a couple of black lights around his desk and a dell desktop computer.  
  
"Well I'm done. I wonder where Miroku is..." Inuyasha started to wonder.  
  
As if to answer his question, Miroku at that time decided to play his music.LOUDLY.  
  
"Hey, this song has a pretty good beat...." Inuyasha thought tapping his fingers on his desk.  
  
However his opinion on the song changed drastically as he heard the chorus....with Miroku singing....  
  
"Let me see that thong!!" Miroku started.  
  
'wow even his music is perverted' Inuyasha sweat dropped  
  
---In Miroku's Room-----  
  
He had finished painting and working on his room so, Miroku was currently bouncing around his room, blasting 'The thong song' by Sisqo.  
  
Inuyasha however had another thought. 'It will be a miracle if he survives the year." Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"that thong thong thong thong, that girl so scandalous, I know another person couldn't handle it, and she's shaking that thing like who's the bitch, with a look in the eyes, so devilish..."  
  
As Miroku started singing, Inuyasha had second thoughts. 'It will be a miracle if he survives this week; those girls are going to kill him." Inuyasha decided it would be best if he ignored Miroku.  
  
As if Miroku had heard Inuyasha's thoughts and decided that he would defy him, Miroku started singing louder and in a higher pictured voice. "BABY !! THAT THONG !!"  
  
'Let me rephrase that, It will be a miracle if he survives the day because I'm going to KILL HIM!!" Inuyasha shouted the last part as he stalked up to Miroku's room with a very sharp dagger in hand.  
  
--In the Hallway—  
  
"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked Sango and Ayame.  
  
"We were going to go ask Inuyasha and Miroku would help us move our furniture back." Ayame said.  
  
"But wait, what are you guys doing here...." Sango questioned  
  
"Same thing as you..." Rin said  
  
"We need help" Rin and Kagome said at the same time  
  
"Then lets get help." Sango said as she knocked on the door.  
  
--no answer---  
  
"I think they may be listening to music and can't hear us" Kagome said as she noticed the dull thumping of bass.  
  
"Well, if they can hear us, then they will just have to see us!" Ayame declared opening the door.  
  
--Inuyasha and Miroku's Dorm—  
  
Inuyasha had managed to pin Miroku with the dagger dangling dangerously close to his face.  
  
".......never EVER play that song again" Inuyasha said in a low threatening voice, bringing the knife closer to Miroku's nose.  
  
Miroku noticing that they had visitors, for the girls had just walked into his room, said "Sorry Inuyasha, it's just not like that."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS NOT LIKE THAT !!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"uh...what are you guys doing.....?" Ayame finally questioned, for the girls had walked in to here Miroku say he wasn't gay, then Inuyasha protest.  
  
See, Inuyasha wasn't pining Miroku to the ground, he was pinning him to the bed. And to keep Miroku from flipping or kicking him, Inuyasha was straddling his waist. This doesn't look right for guys, especially when both of them aren't wearing shirts. Not to mention 'the thong song' was still playing over the speakers.  
  
"I didn't know you guys were gay!" Rin said with a somewhat innocent look.  
  
"What?!?" Inuyasha asked loudly, now noticing the position they were in and the fact that there were other people in the room.  
  
"Inuyasha, they were merely questioning whether we were gay or not." Miroku said calmly, while smirking on the inside.  
  
"WE'RE NOT!!!" Inuyasha shouted and hurriedly jumped off Miroku.  
  
"Sure, sure, see the girls here already know that I'm not gay" Miroku said brushing his clothes off and walking toward the girls.  
  
"And how do they know that?!?" Inuyasha said hotly.  
  
"Simple." Miroku said while walking behind Sango and groping her ass.  
  
"KAI !!" Sango screeched and smacked Miroku to the floor.  
  
"Yep. He's defiantly straight." Ayame said no disturbed in the least by Miroku's behavior.  
  
"Alright, well that proves I'm straight, although I have to say, Sango your ass is the firmest, sexiest..."WHACK....thud  
  
"What about you Inuyasha?" Sango asked stills scowling at the semi-conscious Miroku lying on the floor.  
  
". ... ."  
  
"So prove that you're not gay." Kagome said calmly.  
  
"I'll prove that I'm Not GAY!!" Inuyasha said loudly walking quickly to Kagome.  
  
With out any warning he kissed her fierily on the lips. And to everybody's surprise, even the semi-conscious Miroku, Kagome started to kiss him back.  
  
The once force full, fiery kiss turned into a passionate kiss, eagerly returned by each member.  
  
'Holy shit, she's a good kisser!' Inuyasha thought  
  
'YES !! I'm kissing him!! HOLY SHIT ! I'm KISSING HIM !!!' Kagome thought frantically.  
  
"Not to be a pest, but Inuyasha, I think you have proved that you're not gay." The now fully conscious Miroku said .  
  
The kissing couple broke apart, both breathing heavily.  
  
"Inuyasha, is defiantly NOT gay." Kagome said with a slight husk to her voice.  
  
"Yeah. I think we all got THAT impression." Dr. Price said from the open doorway.

* * *

Review. That would be great if you did.  
Thanks

-Kuronekosama666


	7. Trouble

Disclaimer--I do not own Inuyasha but i do own a flamethrower.......

Oi- yes it Is amazing....i finally posted. and for one thing, I am f-cking happy that you guys reviewed. Wow. I feel so loved. hey---But just because i feel loved doesnt mean that you can stop reviewing. Ha ha VICTORY ! Anyway- thanks to u that review. I read all of them, and would write response to them, if i didnt remeber that you guys want to read the story and not thanks yous. but here we go anyway...THANKS ! on with the chapter.........  
---Kuronekosama666---

* * *

"I'll prove that I'm Not GAY!!" Inuyasha said loudly walking quickly to Kagome.  
  
With out any warning he kissed her fierily on the lips. And to everybody's surprise, even the semi-conscious Miroku, Kagome started to kiss him back.  
  
The once force full, fiery kiss turned into a passionate kiss, eagerly returned by each member.  
  
'Holy shit, she's a good kisser!' Inuyasha thought  
  
'YES !! I'm kissing him!! HOLY SHIT ! I'm KISSING HIM !!!' Kagome thought frantically.  
  
"Not to be a pest, but Inuyasha, I think you have proved that you're not gay." The now fully conscious Miroku said .  
  
The kissing couple broke apart, both breathing heavily.  
  
"Inuyasha, is defiantly NOT gay." Kagome said with a slight husk to her voice.  
  
"Yeah. I think we all got THAT impression." Dr. Price said from the open doorway.

"ooooh shit..."Ayame said as they all turned around to see Dr. Price leaning casually up against the doorway.

" yes, Inuyasha you are in deep shit....believe me.." Dr. Price said with a slightly evil tone

". . . . . ." Inuyasha failed to say

"now if you others would leave the room, yes that goes for you too Miroku. Yes, I know its your room, however if you would like to stay I'm sure I could add you into the punishment." Dr. Price said with an air of power, not even giving Miroku time to protest.

With that threat in mind all but Kagome and Inuyasha had left the room shutting the door behind them.

"Hey, girl, what's your name?" Price asked.

"Kagome, sir." Kagome said with almost no tremor in her voice, for she had been in trouble far worse than this before.

"Go stand outside and make sure nobody is listening, I will deal with you in a moment." He said sounding foreboding.

As soon as the door was shut, the tension in the atmosphere increased at least two-fold.

'Is he really going to turn me in ??' Inuyasha thought 'he wouldn't! Would he???'

'oh Inuyasha I have a rude awakening planned for you' Dr. Price thought noticing that Inuyasha was a little bit tense.

"Sooooo...." Dr. Price said drawing out the awaiting punishment painfully.

'f-ck! He really IS going to punish me!' Inuyasha thought frantically.

"Who is this '_Kagome'_, Inuyasha?" Dr. Price said suddenly, looking Inuyasha directly in the eyes.

"what?" Inuyasha said somewhat roughly, surprised by the sudden question.

"I said, who is this '_Kagome'_?" Dr. Price said sitting himself comfortably on one of the black bean bag chairs Inuyasha had brought in, and then looked back at Inuyasha with laughter in his eyes.

With that, the tension in the air was broken, and they both started grinning like maniacs at each other.

"**Shit** Dr. P! You almost scared me as much as Mrs. Larissa does!" Inuyasha said loudly.

"Yeah. I will do that sometimes." Dr. Price said nodding his head and smirking. "You realize that you broke a rule in less than a day? Right?"

"Yep." Inuyasha said now being VERY smug with himself. "That sets a new record."

"Actually, no." Dr. P said calmly

At Inuyasha's shocked face, Dr. P continued. "Didn't you wonder why I was at your door?"

"no. not really." Inuyasha said with a careless voice

"Kouga broke the record already"

"Damn!" Inuyasha said a little more than slightly disappointed. But secretly he was glad that it had been Kouga and not someone else.

"Yeah well u see, Kouga apparently forgot that the teachers, namely Mr. Corbin, patrol the halls for the first few weeks." Dr. P said " After he rounded up people for a chugging contest to see if anyone could beat him,...."

"Feh. Although I hate to admit it, Kouga RULES at chugging." Inuyasha interrupted

"Yes, and Kouga also has short term memory loss." Dr. P said with a smirk "Anyway, the chuggers and Kouga, were maybe on their second chug/glass, when Mr. Corbin discovered that the boys had left their door open."

"The jackass . . .." Inuyasha muttered adding his opinion

"But here is the brilliant part." Dr. P continued

"Kouga and his friends had just finished the second chug/glass, and someone had left to get the next keg out of his closet, when Mr. Corbin came in."

"and......" Inuyasha prompted

"Well, to make a long story short, Kouga managed to pass the beer off as ice tea, and only got in trouble for having too many people in his room, mainly the girls."

"Mr. Corbin sent all of them off to their rooms, and sent Kouga and Ginta, his roommate, to the closet."

"I'm going to guess that, that is where they are now?" Inuyasha asked

"Exactly." Dr. Price confirmed

"well I guess that's cool, he at least went down like a man." Inuyasha said as Dr. P got out of his chair.

"She's a nice girl, Inuyasha." Dr. P said abruptly.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said more than a little confused by the sudden subject change

I said, Kagome is a nice girl." Dr. P repeated

"Yeah, yeah she is nice..." Inuyasha said in a slight daze, remembering the kiss.

"Oh, and Inuyasha?" Dr. P asked

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said now looking at Dr. P

"3 days detention." Dr. P said walking out of the door

"MOTHER F-CKER !" Inuyasha shouted.

* * *

I will write somemore someother time, but that is all for today, but i will promise you this, the next chapter will be out within a couple days, and will either be REALLY long, or there will be a couple chapters at once.

--Kuronekosama666


	8. The Closet

* * *

Disclaimer--I don't own Inuyasha--but i do own a Machine Gun  
--KuroNekoSama666

* * *

"Damn, it's only my first day here and I've already gotten into trouble. This has got to be a new record!" Kagome said to herself.  
  
"Wow, I even got Inuyasha in trouble."

'_Yeah kinda feel bad for him....'_

"WHY?" she thought angrily "I barely even know him."

'_Yeah but you WERE kissing him10 minutes ago!'_

"STOP! He had to prove he wasn't gay!"

'_you know you liked it......why deny it...?"_

"NO!" Kagome argued against her conscience while getting out her CD player.

'_Kagome has a crush.....'_ the voice inside her head taunted.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE IS FUCKING HOT!!!" Kagome mentally screamed

'..._seeeeeee.....'_ the voice drawled out

"DAMN!"

'_Ha ha you SUCK I win.'_ The voice said smugly

"SHUT UP!" and with that last comment Kagome turned on her CD player.

**Do you ever question your life?**

**Do you ever wonder why?**

**Do you ever see in your dreams?**

...**all the castles in the sky?**

**Oh tell me why**

**Do we build castles in the sky?**

**Oh tell me why**

**All the castles way up high**

**Oh tell me why**

**Do we build castles in the sky?**

**Oh tell me why**

**All the castles way up high**

This song always calmed Kagome down...it was as if this song was made especially for her. As the techno part of the song came on Kagome let her mind wander.

This is a really cool school, I'm so glad me and my friends all decided to come here. It was a great choice. It's not even the first day, and I already have some new friends.

Miroku...he is a little perverted

Inuyasha...wow...he's awesome...I wonder why his hair is silver? . . . Must have dyed it . . . yeah....

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a very loud "MOTHER FUCKER!" and the door opening

Turning her CD player off she looked up to see Dr. Price standing over her smirking like he had just outsmarted the devil himself.

"Which in a way he has" Kagome thought.

Walking away Dr. P turned around said 'good luck' and winked at her.

"Oooookay..." Kagome said aloud, more than a little confused with the whole situation. "WHAT was that all about?!!?"

Hearing murmuring coming from Inuyasha's dorm, she wandered in to find Inuyasha now sitting on top of the kitchen table cross legged –Indian Style- .

She managed to pick up a few words he was saying.

"Fuck! ......get him back........never .......napalm....barrels of it. ......show him.."

'WHOA...defiantly time to stop his planning. Even though she had not known Inuyasha for more than a day, she had already figured out that

Inuyasha explosive materials NOT GOOD.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked cautiously.

At the sound of Kagome's voice Inuyasha seemed to calm down a lot, even though the plans for revenge were still being made.  
"soooo....what did you get?" Kagome asked referring to his punishment.

"Feh. He gave me 3 days detention..."

"That's ALL? By the way you were planning it sounded like you got something like a whipping." Miroku said from the doorway.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked looking over to see Kouga, Ginta, Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Ayame at the doorway.

"I've got to learn to keep my door closed" Inuyasha muttered

"When did you guys get here?"

"Just about the time Inuyasha said something about Napalm." Sango said

"Now, what was that idea?" Ayame asked with a dangerous smirk on her face.

"Never mind that." Kouga said although he wanted to hear Inuyasha's idea, and more so that Ayame looked really cute with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Hey, at least you didn't get sent to the closet." Ginta said with a wince on closet

"Speaking of which, how bad was the punishment?" Inuyasha inquired

At this point all the girls were starring at the boys with their mouths wide open.

'THE CLOSET?!?!' Kagome thought

'OMG!' Rin thought.

'They BEAT kids here?!" Ayame thought.

"FUCKING PERVERT!" Sango screamed and successfully knocked Miroku to the ground, where he laid, his hand twitching every so often.

It was the boys turn to be shocked.

'Remind me never to piss Sango off.' Inuyasha thought warily.

'Daaaaaaamn." Kouga thought

'If it has this effect, maybe I should stop groping her....HA!...note to self—Ignore those little voices." Miroku thought before drifting into a dream, or shall we say nightmare. In which Miroku, no matter how hard he ran, could never reach Sango's ass.

"Alright now that THAT matter has been settled...." Sango said looking pointedly at Miroku. "We can get back to the matter at hand."

"WHAT CLOSET?!?!" All of the girls yelled at once.

At that Kouga and Inuyasha covered their ears in pain, both muttering curses.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha muttered

"DO you HAVE to yell that loud?!" Kouga asked slowly lifting his hands from his ears.

Kagome, in response, took a deep breath and opened her mouth to scream.

'Not if I can help it!' Inuyasha thought rushing over to Kagome and covering her mouth with his hand.

"Dare to try again..?" Inuyasha asked with a tone that sent shivers down her spine.

"The closet is not like anything from Matilda or anything...it's just Mr. Corbin's office. "Kouga said realizing what the girls were thinking.

"He just calls it his closet, cause it has no windows or anything." Inuyasha finished letting go of Kagome.

"Oh." All the girls said with a sigh of relief. They all thought they were going to be locked in an Iron Maiden—it's a person shaped coffin with spikes all over---

"While we are getting everything cleared up," Ginta said "Inuyasha, Why were you plotting revenge with Napalm?"

"Dr. P gave me 3 days detention" Inuyasha said calmly, it didn't seem to matter as much anymore.

"Mr. Corbin gave me and Ginta here a week" Kouga said

"Soo... That's not bad at all; me and the girls here got three MONTHS detention once!" Kagome said

"What did you guys do?" Ginta asked, eager to hear the reason

"Well, you see, apparently saying 'let's blow up the pentagon' in Japanese...."Kagome started

"In the pentagon" Sango continued

"In front of a translator" Rin said

"While the nation is on high alert" Ayame said

"Is not such a good idea." Rin finished

"Yeah and also swearing revenge on the pentagon officers is a bad idea also" Sango said

"This is why I should not have walked NEAR you guys in there." Rin said

"Yes, and some people" Kagome said looking straight at Sango and Ayame "Should NOT brag about the flame throwers and MMC's –mini machine guns—they have in front of ARMED FORCES !!" Kagome finished

". . . . . .." Kouga said

"Shhhitt..."drawled out the now-conscious- Miroku on the floor.

"Nice." Inuyasha said.

"Well that's impressive" Kouga said finding his voice. "But what else can you girls do?"

"Well, Ayame is the best chugger we know." Kagome said.

"Really...?" Kouga said now REALLY interested in her.

"Yeah...why you the best here... Kouga..?" Ayame challenged now circling Kouga and trailing her fingers on his back and chest.

"You bet." Kouga said calmly even though Ayame's touch was sending shivers down his spine.

"Hey Kouga! How about we finish the drinking contest you had earlier?" Inuyasha prompted

"Sure, I've got another pack or two in my room, but trust me, I'm no light weight." Kouga said looking Ayame straight in the eye.

"Whatever, lets just remember to close the doors this time, huh Kouga-kun?"

'DAMN! She heard about that!' Kouga thought

"No problem." Kouga said leading everybody out of Inuyasha's room, and down the hallway.

As they all walked down the hallway to Kouga and Ginta's dorm, Kagome whispered to Rin, "What ever happened to moving our furniture?"

"Honestly," Rin whispered back, "I have no idea."

* * *

Hey- if anybody cares-i survived the hurricane- and the damage to our home was a broken chess piece--which i broke......whoops.....  
Anyway---if you guys have any smart ass moments that you have done tell me--all though i have alot of ideas and shit--a couple extra never hurt--  
  
Hey! The more reviews i get the more i feel like writting--the more often i feel like writting--the more often u guys get to read Dragone Boarding School---  
Thanks to you people that review--u r awsome!

To the people that are mildly upset that so far there have only been kagome-Inuyasha moments i have just been trying to get Ayame and Kouga set up to have a moment..that should be coming in the next few chapters.  
  
--KuroNekoSama666


	9. Meet Kirara

Damn--this took a long ass time to finish. Guess i couldnt figure out what i wanted to put out first huh?Anyway--i have a study hall this year so i should have the chapters out fairly quickly not in 3 weeks like this one here.stupid hurricanes. To the story..  
--KuroNekoSama666

* * *

"This is going to be great." Ayame said happily as they entered Kouga's room.

"And why is that ?" Kouga asked as he motioned for Ginta to go get the beer.

"Because I'm going to beat you so fast you won't even have time to put the bottle to your lips." Ayame said smugly.

"Really, because I'm that you are going to suck my..."

As sudden knock interrupted Kouga's inuslt.

"who the hell?" Inuyasha asked as he followed Kouga to the door.

"I'm beginging to think that this competition is never going to start." Rin said with a sigh as she sat down on the couch.

"Same" Kagome said as she joined her.

"Hello?!?!" Kouga asked opening the door roughly, almost into Inuyasha's face.

"Watch it asshole!"

"Shut up dog shit!" Kouga yelled before returning his attention to the person at the door.

A girl stood in front of him, leaning on the wall next to his room. She was wearing black hip huggers with a yellow shirt underneath a black shredded one. She wore black slim army boots, 2 inch black band around her wrists and a black collar around her neck.  
Her hair was dirty blonde and was cut into the pixie cut style and had orange streaks through out it. Although her hair was loose it looked just long enough to put in a short ponytail. She was wearing yellow eye shadow on her eyelid and black eyeliner on both lids.

Looking her up and down quickly Kouga thought, 'Pretty but not as pretty as Ayame'

With that he gave her a dismissive look.

"What do you want ?" Inuyasha demanded briskley when she was not fazed by Kouga's glare/look.

"Well I was wondering if..." the girl began.

"HEY!! WHO IS OUT THERE ???" Sango yelled from the couch, getting tired of Ayame and Kagome's talk about Trigun.

Realising that the voice had heard was female, the girl smilled widely.

'shit. She may be new, but she knows that girls aren't allowed in boy dorms.'Kouga thought

"Just come in." Kouga said with a sign opening the door all the way.

"Thank you" The girl said with an inncoent smile that almost made Kouga regret being rude. Key word here being 'almost'.

'WTF? How did she get so innocent all of a sudden? one moment she is planning to black mail us, the next smiling cutley as we let her into the room.' Inuyasha thought closing the door and following the two inside.

"Hey!" Kagome said noticing the new girl. "I'm Kagome. Whats your name?"

Wow she's friendly..." Kirara thought. 'well might as well be friendly as well..'

"Hey Kagome! I'm kirara who are your friends?" Kirara asked enthusiastically surprising the group, for her dress sent off subtle signs that said 'don't waste my time'.

"This is Sango, Inuyasha, Kouga , Rin , Ayame , Ginta, and Miroku." Kagome replied not missing a beat.

'Inuyasha, Kouga , Miroku , and Ginta huh?' Kirara thought 'I will HAVE to remember those names.'

"So. What are you doing here again?" Inuyasha demanded briskly.

"I like to introduce myself to all the people at school. "Kirara said 'scratch that, I like introducing myself to the BOYS at school.'she added in her thoughts.

"Alright, well since you're here would you like to stay and watch the chugging contest?" Kagome asked, wanting nothing more than to have her new friend stay longer.

"Stay? Do you mind if I join?" Kirara asked. At the look on Kouga's face, which was in a grimace at the thought of sharing his precious stash of the forbidden alcohol, Kirara quickly added "I have a couple packs I can contribute to the contest in my room."

"That would be great." Ayame said, knowing that she would have fun in this contest.

"Then the matter is settled! I am going to love seeing Kouga get his assed whipped by two girls." Rin declared.

"I have no problem beating two girls." Kouga said.

"Alright well, lets go get the alcohol !" Sango said getting off the couch.

"Yeah same. This is going to be so competitive!" Rin said walking towards the door.  
'hmm. . .who is the boy with the silver hair.. . .kinda cute, but not my type. I wonder if I could get him to join the chugging contest.' Kirara thought plotting evilly.  
"Hey, Inuyasha ..right?" Kirara asked innocently  
  
"yeah? What of if?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you are in the chugging contest....Are you?"  
  
"Keh. I wouldn't waste my time."  
  
"What are you not strong enough?" Kirara taunted.  
  
A low growl came from Inuyasha's throat.  
  
'this is going to be so easy, I already have him mad'  
"You know, I don't think you can beat me, and that is why you won't join."  
  
Taking a quick glance at Inuyasha, Kirara saw an angry vein in his forhead,  
and his claws...er....fingernails making tiny moon shaped cressents in his palm  
as he fought for dominance over his pride.  
  
"Ah, just leave him alone, he is just being a pussy." Sango said joining in  
the taunting of Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha lost the fight with his pride.  
  
"YOU LITTLE #$&#$&$#$!# I WILL JOIN YOUR STUPID LITTLE CONTEST! And I  
WILL beat the shit out of you!"  
  
Despite the fact that Inuyasha had just yelled at all of them, and said quite a few swearwords, in quite a couple different languages, the group didn't seem startled at all.

Even Kirara seemed to act as if this happened all the time. Which was kinda weird cause she had known him for all of 20 minutes.  
"Well lets go to Kirara's room and get the keg." Sango said leading everybody out.

"Oh and don't forget to close the door, Inuyasha" Miroku said.  
  
However, now was not the best time to tease Inuyasha, and Miroku found himself flat on the ground with a rather large bruise on his head.

* * *

**Notes---**Trigun is a show..the one that has the guy in the red coat and glow eyes that shoots people...er bad guys.....  
**For you reviewers that are always thinking** ...thanks for pointing out some of my errors. Just wait until they go into rin and kagome's room, then you will see why it is blue with clouds and black at the same time.  
**sessy fans--**should rin bump into sess? or should she stare at him in class ?  
  
Here is the part where i thank all the reviewers and the people who have contributed ideas. Awsome. Can't believe that you guys did things like that. My style is to pull of a trick but then frame somebody eles with it, even though everybody knows i did it, nobody can prove it. So i rarely get in trouble. Not that i dont....urg...detention....demarates.....military school .. . .

all the characters are going to be in Spanish class together but i am having a hard time thinking of **good spanish names** for them. ex--Inuyasha is Diablo and Sango is Margartia...i think.....  
send a review with some name you think fit the characters.  
  
I have 57 fxcking reviews. Damn. Im so proud.

-KuroNekoSama666


	10. The Talk about swords?

Why the fxck do we keep having hurricanes!! Oh yeah, it Florida. Anyway, we have ANOTHER hurrican coming, but thats okay cause the most I'm going to get is a SHIT-LOAD of wind and rain. Which means that I probably won't have power or internet for a couple days.  
So this is going to have to hold u over. To the story....  
-KuroNekoSama666

* * *

"Woah! Nice room, Kirara!!" Rin said as she entered the dorm.  
  
"Yeah, I have a thing with pink, gold, and black." Kirara said walking into  
what the groups assumed was her bedroom, since all the dorms were  
identical.  
  
As they walked past the kitchen, the group noticed the sunrise on the living room walls.  
  
"Shit...." Inuyasha mumered under his breath in atsonishment  
  
"Oi, Kirara, did you take some art courses somewhere, cause this is really  
fucking good." Kouga said following her into her room, with everybody else.  
  
"umm...a few here and there." Kirara said rutting through the large closet in  
the bedroom.  
  
If the living room didn't surprise them, then Kirara's room definitely did.  
  
Her room was painted a deep purple with black stripes going up the corners.  
She had tiny gold Christmas tree lights around the ceiling, which was also painted  
black. Over her queen-sized bed, she had put a large fluffy comforter that  
was also black and purple, but with gold thread.  
There were black and gold swirl curtains covering the window, making the purple glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling glow.  
Overall her room, had a dark angelic look, that seemed impossible to create, but there it was right in front of them.  
  
"DAMN , Kirara, your room kicks ASS !!" Miroku said  
  
"Thanks, I tried." Kirara said coming out of the closet with two six packs.  
  
"Alright, I got the drinks, shall we go back to Kouga's room?" Kirara asked  
patiently, liking the effect her room had on the newcomers.  
  
Kagome and Sango were both awing at her curtains, both about to discover  
that they were handmade, by Kirara herself.  
  
Inuyasha was looking around the room, approving all, and trying to keep the  
awe off his face.  
  
Kouga however was having a harder time. He was slowly turning around  
looking at everything with his awe written all over his face, and his mouth  
agape.  
  
Rin and Ginta were talking to each other, pointing out the contestations on  
Kirara's ceiling. Rin telling Ginta a story about the North Star.  
  
Miroku was....  
"Wait, where is Miroku?" Kirara asked aloud.  
  
"um......" Sango said taking her attention away from the curtain. "I don't know"  
  
'uh oh, we lost Miroku....' Inuyasha thought dreadingly 'wait is that really a bad thing...?'  
  
"So, where's your roommate?"Ginta asked.  
  
"Why?" Kirara questioned putting down the keg.  
  
"Cause if she is in her room, she is about to get a rude awakening." Kouga said  
  
" What do you mean 'awakening?'" Kirara asked still not following  
  
"Well you see, Miroku is what polite people would call a leech." Ginta started  
  
"And what we would call an asshole, or pervert." Kouga added.  
  
"And see, he is lost, in a girls dorm, while everybody is busy somewhere  
else...." Ginta finished.  
  
"Bet you ten bucks he is in Kirara's room mates room, searching through  
the underwear." Inuyasha betted  
  
"Smart man..." Kouga said once he thought about Miroku's _'situation'_

"Great!! There are THREE perverts in my dorm." Kirara said throwing her  
hands in the air and walking out in a storm followed by Sango and Ayame. In the mean time boys, Inuyasha and Kouga, had both received smacks  
upside the head from the remaining females. "PERVERTS !"  
  
As the rest of the group followed Kirara into her roommates dorm. However none of them  
noticed the open refrigerator door, with Miroku's ass sticking out as he  
searched for something to eat.  
  
As they approached Kirara's roommates room they heard a low thumping noise.  
"Sounds like Miroku got some ass." Inuyasha said boldly catching up with  
Kirara, only to receive a smack by Sango, and another from Kirara.  
  
"Midoriko is NOT like that!!" Kirara said.  
  
Despite what she said, Kirara took a deep breath before knocking loudly on  
the door.  
  
No answer.  
  
"I'm starting to think that Inuyasha may be right." Ginta said warily  
trying not to earn a slap from the girls. Which to his disappointment, he  
did.  
  
"which is weird cause Inuyasha is never right" Kouga said.  
"Oi!" Inuyasha said  
  
Opening the door after the second knock was not answered, Kirara and group  
stepped in to see a 17 year old girl with midnight black hair and  
pink-purple streaks in her hair wearing a purple cami that said 'good girls  
do bad things too' and tight black jeans doing sword thrusts with a bamboo  
pole to a Linkin Park song.  
  
"told ya Inuyasha is never right..."  
  
"It was just your luck . . . . . or a coincidence . . . . . or something....." Inuyasha trailed off  
  
"Sure, Inuyasha, I have been lucky for 2 years, and this is a coincidence  
  
that happens EVERY time you try to predict something." Kouga said smugly  
Lucky for Inuyasha, who did not have a comeback aside from 'Keh', Midoriko  
chose at that moment to notice them.  
"Um...hey...? Kirara who are your friends?" A soft yet demanding voice asked.  
  
"Midoriko, this is Inuyasha, Kouga, Kagome, Rin, Ginta, Ayame, and Sango." Kirara said.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Kagome asked  
  
"Nothin' much." Midoriko said  
  
"Have you seen a pervert running around?" Kirara asked suddenly. "Wait that came out wrong."  
  
"Yeah" Midoriko said in giggles.  
  
"What she means is that we are missing a friend of ours, Miroku, and he has  
some...bad habits,....which is why we thought he was in here when . . . .we . . . we heard the . . . the .. . . . thumping.. . .and . . ."Kagome trailed off blushing  
  
"We thought you were fucking him." Inuyasha said bluntly, earning a smack  
and a punch from the girls.  
  
"Don't give me a reason to stab you, Inuyasha" Midoriko said threating him.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. But by your thrusts you look to be a sliser not a  
stabber." Inuyasha said said still cowering from the blows.  
  
"I'm impressed, a guy that actually knows what he is talking about"  
  
"Don't be, its Inuyasha it's a 'conisidence or a lucky start'." Ginta said  
quoting Inuyasha's previous comment.  
  
"So, who is this guy you guys are looking for?" Midoriko said deftly  
changing the subject.  
  
"Miroku." Rin said.  
  
"Yes?" said person asked.  
  
The group tuned around, to see, Miroku leaning up against the frame, as  
casually as you please with a PB&J sandwich in one hand, and a lacy red  
thong in the other.  
  
At the silence of the group Midoriko said, "Well I see he has lived up to  
his reputation. Congratulations leech, you have made a wonderful first  
impression."  
  
As soon as Midoriko was done Kirara seemed to snap out of her daze, and  
with a devilsh smirk, walked up to Miroku took his sandwich and her thong  
and casually walked out of the room, eating the sandwich and twirling the thong around one finger At that the tension was broken and everybody started laughing, even  
Midoriko and Inuyasha who were snickering quietly.  
  
Kirara returned a moment later, licking her fingers, that were now devoid of a  
certain PB&J sandwich, and a large smirk on her face.  
  
"You . . you ... . ate my sandwich..." Miroku said almost unbelievingly.  
  
"You went through my underwear drawer. We're even. Oh...and by the way, can I have my  
black thong, you know the one that is in your left jean pocket?"  
  
If possible the group laughed even harder as a stunned Miroku pulled out said  
piece of underwear.  
  
"Thanks." Kirara said giggling unable to keep the stunned face on any  
longer.  
  
"So....." Sango said "Shall we get this chugging contest started?"  
  
"'bout time." Inuyasha said trying to feign boredom.  
  
"Hey Midoriko?" Kagome asked "Would you like to join us?"  
  
"Nah. That's okay. Chugging beer isn't my type of thing. However when you  
start with the bloody Mary's I would be more than happy to join."  
  
"Alright. We will go then."Kirara said  
  
"Hey boys!" Rin called out "We could use big strong men like you to help us  
get the drinks upstairs ...." Rin said  
  
"Why did you say that Rin, you know we are probably just as strong as they  
are, besides its only 2 six packs!" Kagome said in a low voice, not wanting the boys to overhear them.  
  
"Yeah I know, but watch." Rin said pointing to the boys.  
  
"Hey, I'm strong. I can help you girls." Kouga said puffing out his chest  
and walking into Kirara's room to get the packs, only to be followed by  
Inuyasha.  
  
"Keh. Wimpy-Wolf. I'm stronger than you. I better carry those beers. I  
know youre too weak." Inuyasha said picking up the keg.  
  
"oh , I see where this is going.." Sango said noticing the situation the  
boys were getting themselves into.  
  
"Keh. What are you talking about, I have more strength in my pinky finger  
than you have in your whole body." Inuyasha said walking out the door.  
  
"and the original insults just keep coming." Ayame said watching the pair argue.  
  
"And this comes from the man that uses a sword to protect himself." Kouga said with a shake of his head as he walked out the door Ginta was holding open for him.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked following  
Kouga out the door and into the hallway.  
The rest of the group followed not wanting to miss this display of 'man'.  
  
"If you haven't noticed yet, Inuyasha, _real_ men don't use swords."  
  
"You know damn well that you have an undersized katana hidden underneath  
your bed in your dorm." Inuyasha retorted as he and Kouga climbed the stairs to the boys dorm.  
  
"She is not _Undersized_, she is conserved and efficient." Kouga said frowning at Inuyasha's back as he also climbed the stairs.  
  
"It's a _she_ now? And your calling ME gay?"Inuyasha said unbelievingly as he turned the corner on the stairs to start climbing the next set.  
  
"At least I don't name my swords. What's your swords name, titsiga?"  
  
"It's TETUSAIGA and you know it." Inuyasha said looking over his shoulder to give Kouga an angry glare.  
  
"it's a whimpy name and you know it." Kouga scoffed, putting his nose in the air as if that would end the argument.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha said blowing off the comment. "At least mine lives up to its reputation." He said as he finished the stairs and waited for Kouga to catch up so he could open the door.  
  
"What reputation? The reputation of being minute and easy to put out." Kouga said opening the door out of the stairwell.  
  
"No, the reputation of being long, strong, and insatiable." Inuyasha walking down the hall.  
  
"Sure whatever, you still know in the pit of your heart that my sword is  
better and not to mention bigger." Kouga said walking next to Inuyasha.  
  
"You know, I don't think they are talking about swords anymore." Rin said  
  
"Ladies, they stopped talking about blades a LONG time ago." Miroku said  
as they arrived a Kouga's dorm.

* * *

damn. Anyway. Responses to my favorite reviews/reviewers  
  
**Rykokitty**--awesome stunts. great name. I can just see it 'Nacho please come to the board' or 'SHUT UP NACHO!' fxcking awesome stunts. we are a lot alike but there is a difference between u and me..i dont get caught. but i bet u go down proud. congrads..u have my respect.  
  
**Fantasy Seal--**really, you like that idea? I know it was alot of fun, you know why, cause i did it.  
**Inuyasha's Fang--**Damn. you have even out done me. U have my respect.  
**AlleyWings**--I come up with this stuff from the stuff i have done, or plan to do. .. . . insert malicious smirk here  
**SANGO U HEAR ME SANGO! --**odd name.dont worry i used to be a shitzophrenic ---how ever the fxck u spell it--- but we're okay now.

--KuroNekoSama666


	11. The Chugging Contest and Then Some

About the wait . .whoops. You can blame the quadratic formula and other math shit. Anyway, this chapter is a little short, but i have to go "study" math, seeing as i got a 55 on the first quiz and a 0 on the second, and i have a TEST tomorrow. Sounds like Kagome's excuse to go back through the well huh? Oh well. Next chapters will be here soon. REALLY SOON.  
-KuroNekoSama666

* * *

"Alright now the rules are simple. Who ever drinks the most alcohol nonstop with out throwing up, passing out, etc. ect.." Miroku said as soon as everybody had settled down and the six packs had been brought out."Wins .Everybody ready?" Miroku asked

"Alcohol?" Miroku said running down a list in his head.  
"buckets?"  
"door is closed?"

"MIROKU JUST START THE FXCING CONTEST!" Inuyasha demanded.

"yeah, seriously I can't wait to see the look on Inuyasha's face when me and Kirara beat him." Ayame said.

"Ha! You may beat Inuyasha, but you will never beat me." Kouga said smugly from his arm chair.

"Just keep thinking that." Kirara said calmly.

"ANYWAY, everybody got drinks?" Miroku said interrupting.

In response everybody lifted up their bottles.

"Ready .. . ."All the contestants got in their favorite chugging positions.

"Set . . ." They lifted the bottle to their lips.

"GO !" All at once they began.

"CHUG!! CHUG!! CHUG!! CHUG!! CHUG!! CHUG!! CHUG!! CHUG!! CHUG!! CHUG!! CHUG!! CHUG!! CHUG!! CHUG!! CHUG!! CHUG!!" the audience cheered.

So far Kouga, Ayame and Kirara were leading with Inuyasha only a second behind them. But that second turned to 5 seconds, then in to a full bottle behind them. Until finally, Inuyasha said with a drunken sigh, "Fxck this, I'm out." and promptly passed out.

"Well he didn't last long now did he?" Rin said giggling as Miroku opened a couple of bottles again.

With another groan from Inuyasha the group turned to see him flicking Rin off in his drunken slumber.

"Wow. He even flicks us off in his sleep." Sango remarked. "Now THAT'S interesting."

"It really is." Ginta said poking Inuyasha to see if he could get another reaction out of him.

"10!" Miroku shouted as Kouga and Kirara reached the tenth glass. Ayame followed shortly.

With that shout, the group ended their discussion about Inuyasha's weird habits and brought their attention to the remaining chuggers in front of them. Ayame was starting to slack off as Inuyasha had done by the 3 bottle, as she had passes out by the 4th bottle.  
However Kouga and Ayame were still going strong as they hit their 5 bottle and had emptied out the first six pack. Which meant that they were both getting close to their max.

CHUG ! CHUG! CHUG!!! CHUG!!" The crowed cheered as the chuggers chugged. Or as close as you could get to a crowed cheering, considering it was only 8 people and 3 of them were currently invalid. Two from drinking too much, while the third was out for his wandering hands.

It seemed as if the contest was going to go forever, and that the contestants were perfectly fine, but at a closer look, Kouga had red eyes and was letting a little beer slide down his chin and Kirara was breathing heavily between her chugs.

Suddenly there was a thump and a slosh as Kouga fell to the ground, unconscious before he hit the ground. With a walk only a drunken female can do, Kirara attempted to stand up on the couch and do a victory dance, however, drinking your max in alcohol, it can do odd things to you. With a sigh she fell back on to the couch to pass out daintily, unlike Kouga who was laying face down on the floor.

"soooo, what do we do now?" Rin asked Kagome.

"Don't know." Kagome responded flatly.

"Well, lets put them on the beds and go watch Trigun!" Rin said eyes alight with an internal fire

"Noooooo!!!!" Sango said, trying not to wake up the drunken members of the group, although currently they could sleep through a hurricane.

"Well, then, what are we to do?" Kagome asked

"We could always watch the fairly odd parents....?" Rin said with a happy grin.

At the faces that very clearly said, 'fxck no', 'never going to happen', and 'do and get maimed' Rin said , "Just playing..."

"Actually, we could all watch Ruroni Kenshin" Rin said as the idea popped into her head. "I think we all like that show."

"Sure" Kagome said

"Alright." Sango said.

"Well, I have some DVD's in my room.I will just run up and get them then!" Rin said already walking towards the door.

"Cool" Sango said before realizing what she had gotten herself into. She had just volunteered to move everybody on to the beds.

"HEY !! WAIT !!" Sango shouted realizing her fault, but Rin was already gone.

'shit...' Sango thought.

"Look what you did." Kagome said half-accusingly.

"Hey at least we have Ginta to help us. . . "Sango said trying to be optimistic.

"nooooo....while you were having that lovely, condemning, chat with Rin, Ginta ran out the door, shouting something about 'going to work'" Kagome said, now glaring at Sango.

"eh he...whoops?" Sango said sheepishly

"Let's just get Miroku to help us." Kagome said forgetting she was mad at Sango. "good idea, Kagome." Sango said in relief that Kagome had already forgiven her.

"One problem." Kagome said interrupting Sango's happy thoughts.

"What?"

"How do we wake him up?"

"Not a problem" Sango said with an evil grin walking up to Miroku. Leaning down to him, she began to whisper in his ear. After about 15 seconds Miroku shot up, eyes wide open, and hands scrambling to cover up a rather large bulge on his crotch.

"Sango, . . what did you do to him. . . ?" Kagome asked, wondering if she even wanted to know what could make Miroku have such a reaction.

"Nothing, Nothing at all." Sango said as she stood up, and walked over to Kouga to grab his feet. "Hey Miroku? Could you help me with this?"

Miroku jumped at the chance to help her.

"I ask you again, what did you do to him?" Kagome asked, now seriously pondering this phenomenon.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sango said as she and Miroku moved Kouga to his bed, in his room.

With a sigh, Kagome left her friend and pervert to move the dead weight people as she gathered up the chugging glasses, and sopped up the alcohol from the rug.

'You know what?' Kagome thought to herself as she heard a familiar slap and Miroku shout "BUT SANGO YOU PROMISED!".

'I think it's a good idea she didn't tell me.'

* * *

Excellent. 81 reviews. Nice.

Look forward to the next 1 or 2 chapters cause they are going to be freaking good. Different but defiantly good.  
-KuroNekoSama666


	12. Is being a little tipsy an excuse?

See look, i am a decent person, i updated two chapters, isnt that good? To the story.  
-KuroNekoSama666

* * *

Soon enough all the unconscious friends were placed neatly on the bed, and a certain pervert monk was locked in the Kouga's room, for his _"over eagerness".  
_Kouga next to Inuyasha, in Kouga's room, and Kirara and Ayame on Ginta's bed in Ginta's room.

As if on cue Rin came right through the door just as everything was cleaned up.

"I got the DVD's!!" She declared happily, either ignoring he death glares sent her way or just choosing to ignored them.

"Alright, go pop one in Rin." Kagome said returning to her joyful self.

"Kay!" rin said back flipping over the couch to land next to the TV with deadly accuracy.

"I will never get used to you doing that Rin." Kagome said slightly jealous that she couldn't flip.

"Why? It's so easy." Sango said jumping over the couch, doing 2 flips in mid air, to land inches away form Rin, who didn't even flinch. Grinning widely at Kagome's wide eyes, she calmly took the DVD from Rin's open hands and put it in the DVD player.

Kagome closed the girls door and made sure that the boys door was locked before sitting down next to Rin.

* * *

2 an ½ hours later.

**"Alright, now I have to ask him about his past." Mrs. Kauro said taking a deep breath before going turning the corner to meet an astonishing site.**

**"Meow?" a black cat on the window sill asked, only to jump down and grab the fish Kenshin was preparing for dinner. The cat turned around and tried to jump/slide through the bars of the window, only to be stopped because the fish was too big to get through.—the neko is holding the fish horizontally.—**

**"NO KITTY!! THAT IS MRS. KAURO'S DINNER !!!" Kenshin yelled as he chased the cat around the room, that still had the fish in her mouth. '_Hiss hiss' _**

_**MEOW!!!**_

_**thump**_

_**crash**_

All the girls laughed as the campus clock chimed 4 times.

"Damn that's loud" a voice said behind them.

The girls turned around to see Kirara holding her head and Ayame using the door frame for support.

"Hung over?" Kagome asked, concern and laughter laced in her voice.

"Nah. We took care of all that "hangover" shit, even the boys. We're just a little drunk, that's all." Kirara said, taking a few wobbly steps towards the boys.

"A little. Between you and Kouga, you drank a 3 packs!!" Rin said amazed.

"_He_ _He_?" Kirara said innocently.

"Well now that your up, and Ruroni Kenshin is almost over, lets go see how the boys are doing." Kagome said.

"Alright, but I'm going to go get some water, I think I bit my tongue passing out." Ayame said with a grimace.

"Good, cause I call bathroom." Kirara said stumbling towards the door, only to miss the doorway by 3 feet.

"Damn! Fxcking walls are jumping out at me again!!" Kirara swore

"No Kirara you are just drunk.." Kagome said laughingly, going over to help her new friend to the bathroom.

"Hey, you guys!!" a quiet muffled voice said.

"What?" Ayame said stopping to look at the ceiling accusingly. "The ceiling is talking to me _again_!!"

"I don't know whether to laugh at the fact that you think the ceiling is talking to you, or to be scared that this has happened to you before." The muffled voice said again.

"Wait a minute..._Miroku_??" Sango said.

"Yes my lovely lady, and if you would be so kinda as to open this door, I am sure that you would love to see the position Kouga and Inuyasha are in. And no matter what you think, I didn't have **anything** to do with it.

Wondering what position the boys were in to make Miroku plead innocence before hand, the girls rushed to the door, or in Ayame and Kirara's case stumbled.

'what have the boys gotten themselves into now?' Rin thought.

'this is more entertaining than playboy.' Miroku thought as he waited for the door to open.

The door creaked open as the girls steeped in. By the dim light created by the one lamp Kouga had in his room, and the black out curtains, the girls could see Inuyasha and Kouga on the bed. With a start Kagome realized why Miroku had pleaded his innocence. Both Kouga and Inuyasha would have killed him if they found out he did this.

Some how Kouga had rolled over so his back was pressed against Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha had draped his arm over Kouga, pulling him closer, and Kouga was holding Inuyasha's arms. Did I mention that Inuyasha had his legs draped over Kouga's and had his face in Kouga's hair?

Guess not.

Suddenly, Ayame decided that this was perfect blackmail material.  
_'Camera'_ was the only thought that passed through her head.

* * *

I love this scene--but i love the one comin up even more.  
be prepared for some fluff, on a side note--just because the couples hook up soon---by that I mean like 10 chapters, doesn't mean the story is over....in fact..it IS VERY FAR from over.

-KuroNekoSama666


	13. Rude Awakening

Whoa. Three updates in a week, have i gone mad?  
Not quite, my friends have just started threatening me with chainsaws, thats all.  
_**READ THE NOTES AT THE BOTTOM AFTER YOU READ THIS CHAPTER !! YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT !!!!**_  
-KuroNekoSama666

* * *

Suddenly Ayame had an idea. 'Blackmail'  
  
But her plan suddenly failed when she remembered that she had no film or  
batteries.  
  
'Shit. All this great blackmail material is going to go to waste!!' she  
thought while voicing her opinions about her camera.  
  
"Hey I have some film!" Rin declared  
"And I have some batteries!" Sango said.  
"As funny as this is, I think I'm going to be sick." Kirara said as she  
headed to what she supposed was the bathroom, only to find that it lead to  
another closet.  
"WHERE THE FXCK IS THE BATHROOM!!" She shouted  
  
"I'm going to go help her." Miroku said walking out of the room.  
"If you even THINK about taking advantage of her, I will have to KILL you  
in several horrible ways." Kagome called after him loudly, forgetting about  
the slumbering men.  
With that said, Kagome turned her attention back to the cuddling guys.  
"Cuddling guys, how odd." Kagome muttered under her breath.  
At that moment Inuyasha stirred, then sighed.

'Kagome' he said under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear it.

'Did he mean that? But dreams don't lie, **do** **they**?!?!?!" Kagome thought frantically.

Luckily, she was brought out of her thoughts by a loud slap and a scream.

"I MAY BE A LITTLE TIPSY BUT I AM NOT THAT DRUNK!!!!!" Kirara shouted before slaming the door, to be sick in the bathroom alone.

Unfortunately, Kagome was not the only one snapped out of her own little world.

The boys had woken up.

"**WHAT**. **THE**. **_FXCK_**!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he realized that he was not hugging Kagome, but Kouga.

Kouga shouted something similar; however, Kagome could not understand it, for it was in a different language.

"Damn. They woke up." Ayame said loading the camera with batteries as she walked through the door.

"What? You didn't notice by the screaming?" Rin asked sarcastically.

"Are you sure your not gay?" Miroku asked remembering what happened last time.

"GODDAMMIT MIROKU GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!!!"

"Can't help it, I have seemed to have fallen in, and can't get out." Miroku said with a smirk, fully enjoying torturing Inuyasha.

Rin grinned evily as a dangerous thought came to mind. "Hey Kouga, you never proved YOUR not gay. And after that," Rin said waving her hand towards the bed. "I think we need an impressive display."

"What . . .what. . are you talking about...?" Kouga stuttered and feared for the worst.

"Well you see, "Inuyasha began, catching up on the ploy. "There comes a time in every mans life, when they have to prove that they are not gay."

"And my friend." Miroku said walking up to put his hand on Kouga's shoulder. "The time is now."

By the time Kouga had realized what exactly they wanted him to do, the gang had already cornered him and Ayame, leaving no chance for escape.

The only way to escape was to hide in Kouga's VERY small closet. This was exactly what they wanted.

'Either way we win." Rin thought 'Everybody knows that Kouga likes Ayame and Ayame likes Kouga, they are just too stubborn to say anything.'

"Why is it that we always have to make each other prove their not gay?" Kagome asked, but still helped corner the duo.

"Because it's an excellent way to get people to kiss." Miroku said smirking at the duo.

"You're a leech and you know that right?" Sango asked Miroku with a slightly disapproving gaze.

"Yes, but you like me anyway!" Miroku declared proudly. Sango all but blushed lightly to that statement.

"Why do I have to be locked in a closet with him!!" Ayame said suddenly, bringing the group's attention back to her.

"Why can't it be Kagome?" She continued, saying the name of the person who would be least likely to kill her later.

"Yeah! Why can't it be Kagome?" Kouga shouted, thinking that Ayame did not want to kiss him, and he did not want to put Ayame through anything she did not want to do.

'What? He doesn't like me???' Ayame thought, although her glare at the group never wavered. 'Wait why am I sad??? It not like I like him, or anything!" With that notion thought, she brushed it aside, and continued glaring at the group of people putting her in this awkward situation.

"Because . . . because . .um . . ."Sango said trying to cover up the fact that they knew Ayame liked Kouga.

"Because, Kagome is mine!" Inuyasha suddenly declared in a possessive flair, pulling Kagome to him, so he was hugging her from behind.

"but! But!" Ayame stuttered, happy for her friend who obviously liked the bad ass boy, but sad at the fact that Kagome was she only way out of this.

Looking at the determined faces of her friends, she sighed and turned to Kouga, who in return slowly focused his attention on her.

'You can do this Ayame.' She told herself, quickly and gently grabbing Kouga's chin to bring his lips to meet her own, in a firm, determined kiss.

With in second he responded kissing her back with just as much force. Ayame brought her hands to rest on Kouga's shoulder, as Kouga took a step forward to pin her against the wall, his hands slowly coming to a rest on he hips, as he took the kiss to the next level.

'Whoa' Rin thought

'Guess they liked each other more than they let on.' Kagome thought from Inuyasha's embrace.

'you know, they could have gone into the closet, but I am positive that I like this better." Miroku thought

As if reading his mind, Sango took that moment to slap him upside the head, and whisper into his ear, "Time to go, leech."

'This is going to be one fxcked up year.' Inuyasha thought, letting go of Kagome so they could slip out of the room, unnoticed, like the rest of the gang.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!!! **

**_YOU NEED TO READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY BETTER !!!!_**  
_note_--Sess is coming in about 2 chapters so in about a week.  
_Note2_- Although, they are not demons, they will have some charactistics that make them different than the other characters. ex--Inuyasha can jump freakishly high, and run damn fast, but not as fast as Kouga.  
ex2--Sess is still going to be quiet, and still "invisible"--you all know how he -runs- really fast.  
ex3--all demons will have odd eye color, and be a little more fit than humans.also have better senses and fighting skills"  
ex--Inuyasha has a strange liking towards dogs, and Kouga to wolfs.  
note3-- Inuyasha is still going to be a jerk, but not as bad, he is still going to hate his brother, but not as much, they will play jokes/pranks at each other, but nothing like trying to kill each other.  
oh and Kikyou. . . well you will jsut have to find out ..  
Note4--I HAVE ONE HUNDERED REVIEWS !!!!! --sry bout that, i thought that need to be said.  
Note5-- I added a couple people to the list of people coming to Dragone Boarding school-DBS- I will post it next chapter, and will update the other one, for those of you who havejust started reading the story. the names i posted were the names of the student that were in their 3rd year of highschool--our group--  
Note6-Shippo is in lower school, and Souta is in middle school, they will come in later.  
note7--yes they are still in oreintation day--sigh-- but it will end in 3 chapters..i just needed to introduce everybody..

thanks for reading this...it should clear up a couple questions. if you have anymore let me know--through a review of course  
and for thanks for reading all this shit, a new chapter will be posted in a couple of days if not tomorrow.sept26  
-KuroNekoSama666  
  
and for a little forshadowing---the group has a couple of stunts to pull.  
- KuroNekoSama666


	14. Meeting the Sex God

New chapter! hehe?....DONT HURT ME !! _runs away_

I don't own Inuyasha.....but i do own a 3 pounds of snicker..munch munch, make that 2.

* * *

It took Ayame and Kouga about 15 minutes to realize that they were left alone.  
  
During that 15 minutes, however, Kouga had managed to get his hands  
under Ayame's shirt Ayame had managed to get Kouga's shirt off.  
  
'Whoa.' Kouga thought as he finally caught up with himself.  
  
"You're a damn good kisser, you know that?" Kouga said  
  
"You're not such a bad make-out-buddy either." Ayame said tossing Kouga his shirt with smirk, and giving him a light punch on the shoulder.  
  
"See ya later!" Ayame said walking towards the window.  
  
"Wha? Where are you going?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Well, I 'm obviously leaving." She said opening the window and straddling the window ledge.  
  
"Later!" With that she dropped and disappeared from Kouga's view  
  
"Ayame!!" he shouted running to the window only to see Ayame perfectly  
fine, two stories below in a crouching position.  
  
"I'm fine!" She said with a roll of her eyes. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
"But of course" Kouga said as he swung his leg over the window sill, and dropped to the roof with a silent thump.  
  
" I just didn't know if _you_ could make it." He said standing up.  
  
"Sure....." Ayame drawled out. "Catch me if you can!" She said darting away, running silently over the roof.  
  
"And the chase begins." Kouga said predatorily, chasing after her just as quietly.

* * *

"Hey, where did they go?" Rin asked when no more voices came from inside the room.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha is gone too" Miroku said looking around the room.  
  
"Yeah, so is Kagome" Sango said.  
  
"I wonder where they went..."Rin trailed off  
  
"I wonder what they're DOING?" Miroku asked smack  
  
"pervert..." Sango grumbled.  
  
"Sango, what time is it?" Rin asked  
  
"uhhh.....sometime around 4-20 or 4-30." 

"Shit! I got to go!!!" Rin said

"Rin! You swore!!"

"Yeah! That's cause I'm late for U.N!!!"

"You have a U.N meeting on the first day!???"

"Yeah!! I'm the Vice President!" Rin said running around trying to find her purse.

"Wait?" Miroku asked while Rin was still running around. "How is she V.P if she just transferred here?"

"Oh, that? To make a long story short, Rin got a scholarship here, and one of the perks was that she would be V.P if she came, since she was president at our old school. And we didn't want to lose Rin, so we all got in."

While Sango was answering that question, Rin had managed to find her satchel---messenger bag--- and was running towards the door.

"See Ya!! Try not to kill Miroku"

"You usually don't kill your victims for at least a week!" Rin shouted before she closed the door.

"Yeah, Yeah I know," Sango muttered to herself "I won't have to kill him early, unless he....UNLESS HE GROPES ME AGAIN"

With a trademark slap that was heard across campus, Sango stormed angrily out the door, unknowingly leading a certain pervert straight to her room.

* * *

"shit. **Damn**. Fxck. **Bloody** fxcking **hell**!" Run cursed as she ran down the hallway, her long black hair that was put in a high ponytail; slowly come free of its binds.

As Rin turned the corner, some of those strands came free and flew into her eyes, causing temporary blindness, that resulted with Rin running in to something soft and hard that went '_ompf'_.

Falling to the ground, Rin's only thought was "call me crazy, but I'm pretty sure that walls don't go '_ompf'_."

Hitting the ground, Rin immediately started apologizing not even looking up to see who she had knocked down. Only until a helping hand appeared in her field of vision did she look up to see the sex god of the century. In front of her holding out a hand, was a guy with long silver hair.

Looking at his hand, she noticed the black claw-like tattoos on his hand and wrist.

He was wearing nice black jeans, and a black button down collared shirt, that was un-tucked and open, showing his tight grey muscle shirt.

Rin had to stop herself from staring at the way his shirt clung to his chiseled abs.

Noticing how long she sat there, on the ground staring at him, she gratefully accepted his hand; him pulling her to her feet like she was a feather.

"ummm....thanks.." Rin said looking at his eyes, noticing the stony silver color.

"hey, I'm Rin." Said person said walking down the hallway with the guy. "Yours?"

"Sesshomaru."

* * *

How did he find himself walking with a girl down the halls, **talking** no less?

He himself did not know. He was just walking down the hall, when suddenly "smack" a girl ran into him at full sprint.  
"Damn Inuyasha and his talk about karma." He thought as he stumbled back from the unexpected impact, and held out a helping hand for the girl.

Looking down at the girl, she was apologizing in a hurry, her words all a jumble.  
"I'm _sooooooo_ sorry, I was just . .**omg**....I'm sorry.....damn klutz that I am..."

Then abruptly stopped as she looked up at him.

'oh great, ANOTHER fan girl.' He thought as the girl gave him the once over.

But as she accepted his hand and looked him in the eye, something intrigued him about her, and gods know he was going to find out what it was. With a barely visibly smirk, he answered her question, "Sesshomaru"

* * *

"So, where are you headed, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked

"The United Nations meeting, I'm President." Sesshomaru replied managing to sound dignified and bored at the same time.

"Same here, I'm the Vice President." Rin said not worrying whether she was late or not anymore.

"Ah, so you are the transfer in Vice President." Sesshomaru remarked with a spark of interest in his voice.

"Yep! That's me!" Rin said proudly.

"Riiiiight. Here we are." Sesshomaru said as he opened the door followed Rin into the room.

* * *

hehe ....whoops....?  
-KuroNekoSama666


	15. Mission Impossible

Yay! Update!! for the sake of men don't kill me!! what ......all men gone . . . wait.. . .no guys?!?! NOOOO!!  
  
I do not own Inuyasha but I did get a stripper for my birthday.

And so the meeting begins--

* * *

As Rin listened to Sess blab on and on, her thoughts mainly consisted of "Why the hell did I do this? Oh yeah. Cause I like being in control."  
  
Deciding to end Sesshoumaru's tirade as she could see that some of the kids, although they were trying to pay attention, were failing hopelessly.  
  
"Summary of what Sesshoumaru has said and is going to say, is that we will choose a country, possible Japan or Russia. We get the ability to act as if that entire country is behind us, supporting out decision on the issue we will be dealing with. However we do need information to back up our decisions. Example- If we are Japan, we can refuse to trade or compromise with the USA because the USA blew up half of Japan. Get the point?" Rin said quickly and executively. 

At the slight nods of heads and the glare from Sesshoumaru, Rin continued. " Next week is the dead line for deciding what country we will be. If you believe we should be another country, excluding the ones I have mentioned, write the reason down, and we will be happy to read it. Cool?" Rin said once again, looking over at the class room for understanding.  
  
"Good" She said seeing what she wanted in the delegates.

"The next meeting will be held in a week, you are excused." Sesshoumaru said switching the control back to him.  
  
With a self-satisfied smirk of her own, Rin headed out the room, intending on finishing what she had to do in her dorm room, that is, as soon as she remembered what needed to be done.

However, a voice stopped her.

"Rin." With a slight turn of her head and body she gave Sesshoumaru a look that said 'yessssss….?' in a drawled out smirking way.

"Don't ever do that again." He said blandly with a challenging glint in his eye.

"What ever you say, Sesshoumaru. What ever you say…" Rin said in a voice that promised there was more to come.

As Rin left the room, Sess sighed to himself. He was about to gather his things together, and leave the room, when he heard a loud "Crap" from outside the hallway.  
  
Gathering his things and walking out, he saw Rin muttering things under her breath standing in the middle of the hallway.

He was just going to keep walking by, but as soon as he passed her, Rin's eyes got all hopeful, and he knew it was time for some major kiss-ass.  
  
"Sesshoumaru…?" Rin said in a WAY to innocent voice.  
  
"Yes, Rin?" He responded in a way that let her know that he was not falling for any of her puppy eyes and sweet voice.  
  
"Want to do me a favor?" She asked, continuing the sweet act anyway.  
  
"Depends on what that is." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Well you see . . . " Rin began to say. "Isharearoomwithkagome, andwekindawantedtopaintthewalls,butwehadtomove alltehfurniture,andwekindadidn'tputitbackand idontknow wherekagomeisandikindaneedyourhelp." Rin finished in one breath.  
  
'wow that was fast.' Sess thought 'What is more shocking? The fact that she could say that all in one breath or the fact that I understood her?"  
  
With another sigh, and a thought that he sighed too much, he hesitantly agreed yes.  
  
He Knew he was getting himself into a mess, nevertheless he did not know just how big of a mess it was.

* * *

"Hey come back here you!" Kouga shouted as he jumped over one of the air condition systems.  
  
"Bet you can't catch me!" Ayame said her red highlights flew in to her eyes as she ran backwards to taunt him.  
  
"Ayame watch out!" Kouga said too late for she had already tripped over a random pipe in the ground and was falling backwards.  
  
She landed with a soft thud, and skidded/bounced on her butt a couple time before the momentum completely wore off.  
  
"Hey? You okay? No fatal injuries or internal bleeding?" Kouga asked smiling and holding out his hand to help her out.  
  
"nope. My ass just hurts." Ayame said, letting Kouga pull her to her feet.  
  
"you know…I can make that better…." Kouga said winking at her.  
  
"can you now?" Ayame said back teasingly. "and how would you do that?"  
  
"Well first I would lift you up in my strong arms, and take you on a mystical, magical ride, out over the hills, and into the woods where the moon's rainbow shines, to go get ice cream!" Kouga said overdramatically.  
  
"wow Kouga" Ayame said with a genuine smile on her face. "you really know how to make a girl feel better."  
  
"Damn Straight I do." Kouga said as he picked Ayame up and took her on a magical adventure. . . .. for ice-cream.

* * *

" As interesting as this is, is soooo do not want to be here for another hour." Kagome said with a sigh, slumping onto a couch in one of the bed rooms.  
  
"You want to do something fun?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Is it illegal?"  
  
"Hey, I'm 18, I'm legal!" Inuyasha said "….as long as I don't go in to the state of Georgia…." He added under his breath.  
  
"Ah, but you forget, I am 16..."Kagome said teasingly. "Wait, you're 18?"  
  
" I'm at a cutoff date, and I skipped a lot of school in 8th grade and had to do a repeat." Inuyasha said explained as patient as Inuyasha could get.  
  
"So I have a bad boy.." Kagome said to herself.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and hung his head slightly, then abruptly changed his mood.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Inuyasha asked holding out his hand for Kagome to take.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Apparently we are playing Aladdin, and somebody forgot to tell me." Kagome lightheartedly.  
  
"Sure, lets go with that." Inuyasha said "Come on! I thought you said you wanted to have fun. 

"And what kind of fun will we be having?"  
  
"Nothing that they taught you to say "no" too." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Alright. I trust you." Kagome said taking Inuyasha's handHe pulled her over the window and motioned for her to get on his back.  
  
"Why can't we go out the door?" She asked although she did get on his back, into a piggy-back position.  
  
"Then where is the fun in life?" Inuyasha said as he walked easily over to the window, opened it and jumped.  
  
Kagome 'eeped' as she felt the sensation of freefalling. She wasn't exactly one for freefalling. Actually she hated the feeling with a vengence.

Luckily, the feeling was gone in a matter of seconds as Inuyasha's feet hit the roof, then jumped to each floor level until he stood on the highest roof of DBS (Dragone Boarding School) .  
  
As she got off his back she turned to him. "How the hell did you do that?"  
  
"I ate . . .my . . . . vegetables?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Smart Ass." Kagome remarked then turned around to realize where they were. "Shit we're on the roof!!!"  
  
She looked around to see that from up here, one could see the all the buildings and the WHOLE campus.  
She could see a boy with long black hair walking towards the Principals office, and a boy with black hair chase a girl with red hair across the roof. Wait….  
  
"Inuyasha? Is that Ayame and Kouga?" Kagome asked turning to said person.  
  
"whoa. I think it is." Inuyasha said squinting at the figures chasing each other  
  
"Well what the hell are they doing on the roof."  
  
"maybe they're playing tag?"  
  
"on the roof?"  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"hmm…." Kagome pondered this "How much longer do we have before we have to leave?"  
  
"I would guess about 20 minutes." Inuyasha said looking at the schools flag pole that made a sundial.  
  
"good. 'cause I want to stay up here a while." With that she sat down on the edge of the building, letting her legs dangle over the edge as she and Inuyasha watched the students go about what little business they had.

* * *

"Dun Dun dun ..DuH Dah Dah duh Dun Dun Dah Dad Da…" Miroku sang the mission Impossible Theme Song under his breath, secretly following Sango to her room.  
  
He could see her turning the corner to the stairwell up ahead.  
  
"The mission was a tough one, Secret Agent Miroku Hoshi, was tracking super agent Sango around a the world's top secret lair." Miroku said referring to himself in the third person.  
  
As Sango climbed the stair way, Miroku hid behind a pole, still humming Mission Impossible.  
Miroku was about to sneak up the stair behind her when she suddenly stopped at the top of the stairs.  
Without turning around, she did a back flip up, over the protective railing, to land steadily on the next landing.  
"Shit." Miroku said under his breath, forgetting to hum his song.  
  
Up above his he could hear the girl he was stalking say under her breath, "wow. I'm getting out of shape, I need to go back to practice….." 

Although she continued to talk to herself, he could no longer hear her, for she had walked through the door, straight into the heart land of the girls dorm.  
  
With a deep breath, he ran silently up the stairs, quickly catching up to a safe distance behind Super Agent Sango.

* * *

"Does she know that there is a pervert stalking her down the hall?" Kagura thought as she watched Miroku skulk behind Sango, darting into to doorways, avoiding her causal glances over her shoulder.  
  
"oh well, not my problem. I'm going to go spy on Sesshomaru."  
  
Kagura said to herself as she walked out of her room "hmmm. . .maybe he will share his room with me……"

* * *

"Man! That boy is such an **asshole**!" Sango thought "does he REALLY think that I don't notice him stalking me. Really. As if I'm deaf and blind……_sigh_ guys, how I pity them." 

As Miroku hummed the Mission Impossible song for the 4th time, and the room was rapidly approaching, Sango decided enough was enough.  
  
She stopped in the middle of the hallway, and with out even turning around, she blandly said. "Miroku. Stop following me."  
  
With satisfaction she continued walking down the hallway, and into her dorm, without even a glance at the boy she had left in the middle of the hallway, eyes blinking unbelievingly and mouth agape.

* * *

He was shot down.  
  
The beautiful Super Agent had detected his presence right before they reached the core of the building.  
He was sneaking stealthily behind her, in the most dangerous part of his mission, when he got over confident and attempted to cross the hallway.  
With out even turning around, the sexy agent shot him down with a small black hand gun.  
The bullet hit him straight on, right between the eyes, and only one thought came to his mind as he fell to the ground.  
**'Game Over'**

* * *

Good news-- another chapter to come  
bad news--im probably too lazy to post it ----give me inspiration from reviews!! 

---KuroNekoSama666


	16. Why You Should Never Let a Pervert Into ...

Just a note . .i typed this chapter and the last in a school day. during my classes. it was great....and the teacher thought i was taking notes...HA!

I own Inuyasha just as much as I am allowed in the State of Georgia.  
Which I'm not .

-KuroNekoSama666  
AKA  
Damion

* * *

"Dammit. I'm thristy." Sango remarked randomly as she finished eating her snickers she had stashed in her backpack.  
  
But the problem was soon solved as she remembered that there was a vending machine in the girls mini-commons/vending machine.  
  
Sango searched through her purse to find some quarters, and realized that she was a quarter short.  
  
"Dammit to hell." Sango cursed as she walked toward the door in hopes of borrowing a quarter from one of her dorm mates.  
  
She was content when she walked out the hall.  
  
So why is there steam floating off her head and her cheeks bright red?  
  
Because of a stupid _pervert_ .A **certain** _pervert_ that was lounging on her door frame.  
  
A **certain** _pervert_ that fell into her room when she opened the door.  
  
A _pervert_ that fell on top of her.  
  
**_"GET THE HELL OFF ME!!"  
_**  
"why I quite like it on top, unless you would like to be .. . . .." Miroku said hintingly.  
  
"Miroku, if you don't get off me now, I will make sure you that you will never have a girl on top or below your miserable ass AGAIN!!" Sango yelled/threatened.  
  
"Yes mam'." Miroku said and obediently got off Sango and shielding his crotch, he followed her into her dorm, remembering the numbers 245. Her dorm room number.

* * *

"Damn stupid pervert monk." Sango thought as she took a couple Tylenol, for the headache that she was already developing.  
  
"Stupid HEAVY pervert" She muttered indiscreetly as she glared at the man that was looking innocently at her, sitting on her kitchen table.  
  
"I should kill him right now….actually, I should kill him slowly. That way he would suffer….." She plotted.  
  
"Even if she going to kill me, at least I will die a happy man." Miroku thought  
  
"What are you doing now?" Sango asked irritably, getting tired of this little game he was playing.  
  
"Just wrestling with temptation." Miroku said as he half-jumped off the kitchen table.  
  
"Who's winning?" Sango asked rhetorically.  
  
"I think I'm going for best 2 out of 3." Miroku said as he reached over and groped Sango.  
  
"ARE YOU LIKE SOME SORT OF **SEX** _CRAZED_ **STALKING** _PERVERT_ ?" Sango yelled as she slapped Miroku hard.  
  
"Maybe, do you want me to be?" Miroku asked rubbing his cheek slightly  
  
"Fxck off." Sango said  
  
"Is that an offer?" Miroku asked raising his eyebrows hinting, still calm as ever.  
  
"You are impossible." Sango said with a twitch in her eye.  
  
"Impossible?" Miroku asked hopping off the table "But that would be implying that . . . "  
  
" JUST Get OUT of MY room! . . ." Sango shouted shoving Miroku out of her room and pushing him out of her dorm into the hallway.

* * *

As soon as the door closed,

"I **HATE** GUYS!!!!!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs, letting out a lot of her tension.  
  
"So you're a lesbian then?" Ayame asked from behind her.  
  
"where the hell did you come from!" Sango shouted as she felt the tension come back tenfold.  
  
"Window." Ayame said gesturing to the open window behind her with one hand, for the other was finishing the last of an ice-cream cone.  
  
"But we have more important matters to discus. Like when did you realize you have feelings for the same sex?" She asked as soon as she had licked her fingers clean of all remnants of ice-cream.  
"I'm soooo going to hurt you Ayame…" Sango said dangerously as she advance on her quickly retreating friend.  
"'Cause you know that I still love you, in sisterly-like way," Ayame said as he back up towards her room. " 'cause even if you like girls. It doesn't really matter to me, because the family love is still there, if you think about it is actually a bonus for me because you won't go after any of my boyfriends, but you have to promise you won't go after any of the girls I bring over for sleepovers. . . ."  
  
That did it. Sango snapped. As she launched to attack Ayame, she quickly darted into the bathroom, closing and locking the door.  
  
Sango managed to stop before she hit the door, but alas, that did not stop her from hearing Ayame continue with her support about Sango being a lesbian.

* * *

"Hey Miroku! What's up?" Kouga called as he jogged lightly to catch up with Miroku.  
  
"Kouga! What are you doing in the girls dorm? And why are you all sweaty?" Miroku asked.  
  
Then it all clicked.  
  
"You scored!! On the first day! You lucky bastard! Who was it? And why the hell didn't you call me!"  
  
"whoa, whoa….slow down…." Kouga said holding his hands up innocently. "Alas this fine sex machine did not score on the first day."  
  
"Damn. I thought you were going to share a hot story with me." Miroku said disappointedly.  
"You miss your porno don't you?"  
  
"YESS !!!!" Miroku shouted suddenly bursting out in fake tears and sobs.  
  
"Don't worry man, we'll make it out alive" Kouga said letting Miroku lean on his shoulder like a wounded solider. "After all. . .we ARE in the girls dorm. . . . ."  
  
"Yes… that we are……"Miroku said, a lecherous grin taking over his face.  
  
He and Kouga were about to share their lecherous ideas when all of a sudden they saw someone they would NEVER expect to see in a girls dorm WITH a girl no less.  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru was walking down the girls dorm hallway with a girl, a CUTE girl, that was clearly leading him to her dorm, and apparently very happy about it, for she was pulling him along eagerly by the hand, and talking about something.  
  
They stopped a door way or two before Kouga and Miroku and went in, Sesshoumaru giving them a smirk as he walked casually into the room, The door shutting behind him with a soft click.  
  
"What the **HELL**!" Miroku finally managed to get out.  
  
"was that what I think it was????" Kouga said  
  
"Did Sesshoumaru just get some?" Miroku voiced  
  
"and WE didn't . . .. man we're _pathetic_…." Kouga finished as the boys walked down the rest of the hallway, shoulders slumped in defeat and minds whirling with unanswered questions.

* * *

He stepped in to the room expecting the worst. However he was NOT expecting this.Throughout the ENTIRE dorm the ceiling was painted a midnight blue color with silver spray-painted clouds and small white glow-in-the-dark dots, that looked like a stars far way.  
  
The kitchen walls were painted black, assenting the white cabinets and appliances. The living room wall was painted a light baby blue. While two of the walls in the girls bedrooms were painted a dark jean color and the other were painted a tan color that matched the furniture.  
  
The overall effect was a beautiful home like feeling, that was until you looked at the floor.  
  
The floor that was covered with tarps and paintbrushes and the all the furniture of the WHOLE damn dorm was shoved into one corner in the living room.  
  
The beds, the couch, the table, anything that the girls could have possibly lifted was placed in this one corner.  
  
"_Shit_. What have I gotten myself into . . . ." Sesshoumaru thought.

* * *

Hehe . .I was on a roll when I wrote this chapter. . . . .  
later--  
---KuroNekoSama666 


	17. The Bell Finally Rings

Ever heard of exams and projects? Hate them not me.lol heres your story.  
Disclaimer--I do not own Inuyasha or the song "Bitch", i do however own a dagger.  
---KuroNekoSama666

"Man why the hell did I get stuck with this. Oh yeah, you dumb ass, you volunteered yourself." Sesshomaru said to himself under his breath. "oh, well , I served it upon myself." He said with a sigh.

"You know, you sigh too much." Rin said as she came in with a bottle of Coke and a bag of Oreos. "It's not as if this is actually hard work."

"Yeah that's what you think, you are the one sitting on the couch, calmly and comfortably directing me which way to push the couch that is heavier than me…."He thought slightly angry, but still managing to keep his face devoid of any emotion. Being Sesshomaru he quickly took control of his emotions and dispensed of the 'worthless anger'

That however did not stop Rin from seeing the flames of hell in his eyes.

"Okay, he is a demonic sex god…." The little voice in Rin's head said "I **LIKE** it!" The voice declared.

But she was soon snapped out of her conversation with the voice in her head as Sess declared that he was done, and to make sure that she was prepared to go buy more food, for he, Sesshomaru was going to eat it all.

It would have been funny if anybody said that, but because Sesshomaru was declaring it as if he were the king, it was fucking hilarious.

Rin was able to keep her cool for about 2 seconds before bursting out in laughter.

"Alright, I knew it was an abnormal thing to say, but was it THAT hilarious?" Sesshomaru asked himself. Looking at start to hiccup from laughing to hard, he allowed himself a slight smile. "I guess it was."

"This concludes our Orientation Day. " A voice sounded out over the all-school-intercom system. "All students are excused, and the school will be locked at 5:30. Classes will start tomorrow at 8; however students are expected at school at 730."

Kagome and Inuyasha got off the roof, Ayame and Sango called a truce, Miroku and Kouga went to their cars, Sesshomaru said goodbye to Rin, and in a way only girls can do with no planning, all the girls met up, and walked together to Kirara's and Ayame's car.

"Finally the bell rang, and the day of torture before school was over." Ayame narrated.

"You know for an orientation day, this wasn't half bad." Kirara said walking straight now.

"Yeah. I kind of enjoyed it." Sango said.

"Wow. That means a lot, coming from Sango who thinks that school is one big club." Ayame said

"You just can't believe that I would say something good about school can you?" Sango said giving Ayame a half felt glare.

"NOPE!" Ayame declared proudly.

"See, I TOLD you school can be fun." Rin said jumping on Kagome's back.

"Hey! What the hell?" Kagome protested, despite the fact that her arms came up to support Rin's legs anyway.

"I don't feel like walking anymore." Rin said getting comfortable.

"Hmm…I don't feel like walking either, Kirara?" Sango said looking over to Kirara.

"Hey! Don't prey on the drunk!" Kirara said acting as if she were drunk again.

"Oi Rin, To answer your previous comment. I believe that we had fun with the boys today. Not at school." Kagome said smirking.

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE GIRLS THAT GOT **KISSED** ON THE FIRST DAY!" Ayame shouted.

"WOOOOOO!!" The girls all cheered as they jumped into Ayame's convertible, and Kirara got into her Ford Explorer.

"Hey Kirara?!" Ayame shouted

"Yeah!?" Kirara shouted back rolling down her windows.

"See ya tomorrow!" Kagome shouted fully aware that they went to a boarding school.

"You can bet on that!" Kirara shouted back

The girls in the convertibledrove off, once again speeding due to Ayame's lack of driving skills, blasting Meredith Brook's song _Bitch, _each taking a turn singing a part.  
................................................................................................................................................

"What weird friends."Kirara said shaking her head smiling. "For the first time I'm looking foward to boarding school, and not just for the guys."

With that Kirara drove off in her SUV listening to her favorite GreenDay CD.

_Its something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you have the time of your life.___

'Dont worry. I will.' Kirara thought driving to her home which was half and hour away out of town.  
................................................................................................................................................

"_I hate the world today_." Sango sang, sitting on top of the head rest in the back seat. "_You're so good to me, I know but I can't change. Tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath, Innocent, and sweet_."

At that all the girls laughed.

"Riiight, Sango, our Sango?, innocent and sweet??? Suuuure. Keep dreaming." Rin said laughing.

"_Yesterday I cried."_ Kagome started. "_You must have been relieved to see the softer side_. "

"_I can understand how you can be so confused, I don't envy you_," Ayame joined in "_I'm a little bit of everything, all rolled into one!"_

"_I'm a BITCH, I'm lover! I'm a child, I'm a mother" All the girls sang proudly. "I'm a sinner, I'm a saint! I do not feel the shame. I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between. You know you wouldn't want it any other way_."

"_So take me as I am_." Rin sang shyly, her voice slightly coarse from not being used to sing all that often. "_This may mean you'll have to be, **a stronger man.**_**"** Rin continued, winking on 'a stronger man'

"_Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous, and I'm going to extremes_" Ayame took over her voice strong, from her voice lessons. "_Tomorrow I will change. And today WON"T MEAN A THING_ !!"

"_I'm a BITCH, I'm lover! I'm a child, I'm a mother_" All the girls joined in again. "_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint! I do not feel the shame. I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between. You know you wouldn't want it any other way_."

"_Just when you think, you got me figured out, the seasons already changing._" Sango sang her voice a little deeper than the others. "_I think its cool, you do what you do. And don't try to change me_!"

"_I'm a BITCH, I'm lover! I'm a child, I'm a mother. I'm a sinner, I'm a saint! I do not feel the shame. I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between. You know you wouldn't want it any other way_."

"_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease. I'm a goddess on my knees, when you're hurt, when you suffer; I'm your angel undercover. I've been numb, I'm revived. Can't say I'm not alive. You know I wouldn't want it any other way!"_ The girls sang, throwing their arms up in the air, and dancing as they sped down the express way to drop offeach otherat their homes.

........................................................  
I wrote this when i was sick. But don't worry, I only get sick once a year. seriously.  
REVIEW! Thanks to those that already reviews. shit. It's about damn time that they finished orientation day huh?  
Later  
--KuroNekoSama666


	18. Meet Kikyou

This chapters a little short, but there are some details that explain a couple things. wow. thats vague.  
-KuroNekoSama666

* * *

"I'm a bitch, I'm a tease. I'm a goddess on my knees, when you're hurt, when you suffer; I'm your angel undercover. I've been numb, I'm revived. Can't say I'm not alive. You know I wouldn't want it any other way!" The girls sang, throwing their arms up in the air, and dancing as they sped down the express way to drop off the friends at their homes.

* * *

"Man, what a kick ass day. I feel like I've known those girls forever." Miroku chuckled to himself. "I wonder if I could get to know Sango a little bit better." He smiled jumping into his car to drive to his apartment.

Sure, no one was going to be there to welcome him home, but it didn't really matter to Miroku, he had gotten used to it. No need to get depressed now after being left home along since he was 12.

Not wanting to think such depressing thoughts and relive bad memories, Miroku turned on his radio. Hoping there would be something good on.

_I dare you to move ,I dare you to move, I dare you to lift yourself off the floor. I dare you to move like today never happened, before._

"good song. But wayyyy too depressing right now." Miroku said to himself changing the station.

_**Peaches and Cream. I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend. Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine it's even better when it's with ice cream.**_

"_Perfect." _Miroku said turning up the volume and tapping his fingers as he drove to his apartment.

_**Know what I mean Peaches and Cream I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine. It's even better when it's with ice cream Know what I mean, peaches and cream**_

"What an excellent school day." Inuyasha thought. "Whoa. I can't believe I even said that. About a SCHOOL day. Weird."

Inuyasha was still on campus, but was heading towards the parking lot next to the track when a voice called out to him.

"Hey INU !!!" An abnormally high-pitched voice called.

"Oh shit. I know that voice." Inuyasha thought as he dreadingly turned around, stopping near the school buses. "Damn. I was sooo hoping it wasn't going to be her."

Unfortunately, it was. His ex, now the school's bitch, Kikyou.

"Inuyasha! I haven't seen you all day! Have you been ignoring me?"

'no, I been hoping you died.' Inuyasha thought

"Not really, just didn't have the chance to catch up with you." Inuyasha said, shrugging it off like most guys do.

"Oh well that's okay, I caught you anyway!" Kikyou said, thinking 'damn. He got even sexier over the summer!' Her eyes trailed all over his body.

Inuyasha baggy black pants hung a little lower than most teachers would like-but not too much, justshowing off the band of his boxers. His red t-shirt clung to his muscles, as if its life mission was to show off his scuptled abs. His tanned slightly muscular arms hung causually, the thumbs looped through his belt loops.

His soft silver hair that girls would kill to have, or to hold, was tied causally but tightly with a leather hair band at the nape of his neck. But his best feature of all, Kikyou remembered, was his eyes. His eyes were bright golden, sometimes soft amber. Thinking about his eyes, Kikyou trailed her eyes up his body to look at them.

He was starting at her, bored, not looking at her too short white skirt, which revealed way too much thigh. Or even her too tight pink shirt that said, "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful. Hate me cause I your boyfriend thinks I am."

He was looking straight at her with a look that said. 'Anything else?'

"You know Inu…" kikyou said trailing a finger tip over his chest, taking pride in the fact that his muscles still quivered when she touched him. "We should go out to the movies, you know, to _catch_ up?" Kikyou finished the sentence heavy with underlining meaning.

"You know what Kikyou?" Inuyasha said reaching up to grab her fingers. He then leaned over to her slightly and put his lips right next to her ear, his breath sending small shivers down her back. "No."

With that he dropped her hand and turned around, walked on to the track to his car. Never once looking back at the shocked girl he left.

"See, I told you he was over you." A deep voice said coming from between the school buses.

"Shut up, Naraku." Kikyou said turning to face the guy leaning up against the bus. He was wearing a black pair of jeans and a purple, silk-like collared shirt open over a black muscle shirt.

"ooo. Is somebody jealous?" Naraku teased.

"Didn't I just say 'shut up'?" Kikyou said delivering a glare.

"Well, that's not a very nice way to talk to your boyfriend of 3 months." Naraku said coming out of from between the school buses to stand in front of her.

"You're right." Kikyou said, pressing her body against Naraku and giving him a dirty kiss that would have made a whore blush. "Happy Anniversary."

"Your house or mine?" Naraku said grinning evilly.

"Yours. My parents will be home now." Kikyou said following him to his black car.

"Excellent."

* * *

'Why did I EVER go out with her?' Inuyasha asked as he walked up to his car.

'Because she wasn't a slut when you dated her . . . . . or was she?' the little voice in his head said.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha screamed mentally. "God damn I hate emotions." Not bothering to open the door, Inuyasha jumped over and landed in the seat with practiced ease. However, Inuyasha seemed to be starting a back luck streak. He cursed loudly as he jammed his finger against the steering wheel as he jumped in.

"Great. What a horrible ending to such a great day." Inuyasha muttered "Let's just hope this bad luck streak doesn't go as far as a speeding ticket."

Starting up the car and turning on the radio Inuyasha drove off to home listening to some assorted songs from _My Chemical Romance_.

………………………………………….  
Its a little short. but i wanted to add this part in before i put up another chapter. Got finals. But it is also a weekend. So there MIGHT be an update. but im not promising anything. later.  
-KuroNekoSama666


	19. And Its Only First Period

**Note--- REDID THIS CHAPTER DEC.31!!!!!!! RE READ IT IF YOU READ IT THAT DAY OR EARLIER> MAJOR CHANGE/ERROR CORRECTED.**

Roughly 2,100 words. Hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas. What did you get?

Disclaimer: If anybody is offended by this story. Just remember that even God has a sense of humor. Just look at the Platypus

Disclaminer2: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not own Dogma.But I am running out of lighter fluid.

* * *

It was a pretty normal day. It was officially the first day of boarding school.

The "young adults" would be staying at boarding school all the time, with a few exceptions on the weekends, for those who could drive that is.

To the parents it was grief, their little babies where growing up.

To the students it was relief; they were finally free of that hellhole, and jumping straight into another.

Many students were flocking in, all eager to meet their classmate/roommates that they would be learning with, or in some cases, torturing, for the rest of the year.

"Alright first things first" Kouga said getting the groups attention. "We should probably see what classes we men have, so we can escort the lovely ladies to the classroom."

"Sure. Keep thinking that Kouga." Sango said giving Kouga a look.

"Well, he does have a good point, who has first period History?" Miroku asked.

It went on like that until eventually it came out like this.

History----Ancient History----Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Miroku, Sango.  
1.Math----Algebra 2---------Kirara, Rin  
1. Free period—Ayame

"Alright, so, History is with Mr. Carver." Kagome pointed out looking at the schedule.

"Awesome. You guys are going to love Mr. Carver. He's the greatest." Inuyasha said, grinning.

"Why do you say that?" Ayame asked

"You will just have to wait and see, my dear." Kouga said slinging an arm around Ayame's shoulder

"Righhhhhht." Ayame said, ducking out of Kouga's hold.

When she was free, she turned to Kirara and said "See ya later you guys, I have to get to the library, where free period is"

That said, she swung her back pack on and started walking down the hallway.

"Meet you guys back here after this period?" Kagome asked

"Yeah sure" Rin said speaking for the group.

"Hey Ayame?" Inuyasha called as Kirara and Rin walked down the stair way to Algebra 2.

"What?" She said turning around and walking backwards.

"The library is THIS way." Inuyasha said pointing to the opposite direction Ayame was going.

With a blush from embarrassment, she stopped, and she started walking in the right direction.

"You're so cool; too bad you're a loser." Kouga sang, changing the lyrics from Falling for the First Time, By BareNakedLadies

"You're so smart, too bad you can't get anything figured out!" Ayame retorted back in a sing song voice.

"I'm so brave." Miroku said groping Sango

"Too bad you're a baby" Sango shouted as she tried to kill Miroku.

"I'm so fly. " Inuyasha said brushing his shoulders and strutting down the hall.

"That's probably why, it feels just like you're **falling** for the first time" Kagome finished as she tripped Inuyasha and he did a face plant into the carpet.

"Well I feel loved." Inuyasha said as he pried himself off the carpet.

"You should." Kagome said as she smirked her head off.

"You know it's not that often that people break out into song on campus." Miroku said

"So they do it off campus then?" Ayame said being a smart ass

"You know what I mean." Miroku said

"You know what?" Inuyasha announced "You're all jackasses."

That said he lead the way to the class room, and Ayame was left to find her way to the library.

* * *

The bell rang as they walked in the classroom. The class room was in a fairly simple design. Directly to the left as you walked in was a student computer. And directly to your right was the teacher's desk that was facing across the room towards the window, rather than at a chalk board. The desks were 4 foot trapezoids that seated two. There were three rows of these desks, each row containing three desks. At the front of the class room there were two black colored chalkboards, and the back wall of the room was covered with maps of the world and charts. 

The boys sat down, each at their own desk in the back row, and put their feet on the desks. The girls looked around the room for the teacher, but alas, did not find him. In fact, they seemed to be the only ones there.

"Weird" Kagome said. "Are we in the wrong place? Or is this just a small class?"

"Small class, and Mr. Carver is probably just in the cafeteria." Inuyasha said calm as ever from his desk in the back left corner.

"Well, isn't he supposed to be in here?" Kagome asked sitting in the middle row, on the left side, in front of Inuyasha.

"Don't you see why Inuyasha likes him? He likes him cause he's not here." Sango said, taking a seat in the front corner, from which she could see the whole class, but was partially hidden from the teachers view by a standing map.

"Actually, we all like Mr. Carver. He is just an awesome teacher, especially since we have first period." Miroku said from his desk directly to the left of Inuyasha's.

"Well, why is first period so great?" Sango asked

"Even I know that one." Kagome said "Its cause throughout the day, teachers get more aggravated. So, if were first period, that means that the teacher is nice and relaxed from sleep."

"Well, that's sort of the answer." Kouga said sitting on the right of Miroku in the back row "But it's mostly because we get food."

At that moment a dark skinned man, looking to be in his mid 40's and slightly pudgy, walked in the room. His head was not bald, but shaved so only a centimeter or two of black hair existed. In his left hand he was carrying some coffee, proving the theory that he was indeed in the cafeteria.

Taking a look at the class room and smiling when he saw who the occupants were, he announced. "Welcome class. I am your Ancient history teacher Mr. Carver." A heavy accent coated all his words.

"I moved here from Kenya 5 years ago; however I still have pronunciation problems between the letters 'r' and 'l'. So I understand if you have a tough time at first understanding me." He said pronouncing 'r' and 'l' the same.

"What did he say?" Kagome whispered to Sango who was in front of her.

"What? You can't understand him? Sucks for you." Sango whispered back faking shock at first.

"No I can't! I have no idea what's happening!"

"So that's why you were smiling." Sango said "Cause you have no idea what's going on."

"Cute, Sango." Kagome said sending Sango a glare "Very cute"

"Well, I have two words for you." Sango said "HA ha"

"Burn in hell, Sango."

"I love you too Kagome."

"Although, this is a short class period so you can see all your classes,(_because they skip a class everyday. Ex. On day one, they skip class period one. Thus allowing time for 8 classes andan equal chance of time. Note. They don't skip period 8. Its just that way_) I actually don't have a lot to say, only what they require me to say. I also only have one paper to hand out."

He handed out said paper. "Does anybody have any questions about grade balancing or anything?"

Nobody raised their hands.

"Perfect. In this class we will have debates, homework, oral and PowerPoint projects, test, quizzes and a participation grade. So basically, if you flunk one thing, it's not going to hurt you that much. But homework and is very important in this class. So do it."

Taking a moment to look around the 5 person class, Mr. Carver made sure everyone was following.

"On the paper I just passed out, there is my phone number and my email address, so feel free to give me a call, if you need help. Because whether you like me or not, I'm here to help you."

"Any questions?" He asked

Once again nobody raised their hand

"Excellent. Well, we still have 20 minutes of this class, soooo . . . ."Mr. Carver said looking at his watch

"So, who wants to go get breakfast, I could use some more cream in my coffee." He said looking at the class with a giant smile on his face.

"Awesome….."Everybody said.

Inuyasha was smirking as he led the very happy group to the kitchens.

* * *

"Oh cool! They have bacon, egg, and cheese breakfast sandwiches!!!" Sango said happily as she ran over to the tray and grabbed one. Mumbling happily but incoherently, she rubbed the sandwich, still in its foil wrapping, up against her face, absorbing the heat and smell it gave off. 

"The day just gets weirder and weirder" Inuyasha said as he noticed Sango, and then Kagome laughing maniacally as she shook up a can of Yahoo.

"You said it, Inuyasha. But face it, your glad you're here." Miroku said grabbing a chocolate chip muffin.

"Keh. Whatever."

"Well if it isn't, my favorite boy!" A cafeteria lady said coming out of the back kitchen.

"I see you got first period, Mr. Carver this year. Does this mean that I will have to reserve** two **breakfast sandwiches this year?"

"Damn straight, Kaede" Inuyasha said not toning down his cussing at all, and addressing her on a friendly base.

At the other's looks about what was going on. Inuyasha said "Me and Kaede have an agreement, she saves a breakfast sandwich or two, and I make sure they get eaten."

"Kaede and I, you mean." Kaede said giving Inuyasha a slight glare and a raise eyebrow.

"Kaede **and I,** have an agreement, she saves a breakfast sandwich or two, and I make sure they get eaten." Inuyasha said repeating the sentence correctly.

"And you call yourself a high school student." Kaede said leaning on the tray holder by the lunch line.

"Keh."

"Hey, Mrs. Kaede, do you think you could do the same for me? These sandwiches are delicious and I defiantly wouldn't mind have one everyday." Sango asked

"Sure! And everybody calls me just Kaede."

"Alright, thank you, Kaede."

"Come over here, so I can teach you how to pay." Kaede said motioning the girls over to a computer with a chair at the end of the lunch line. "What are yer names dear?"

Kagome and Sango answered.

'And she thinks **I** have grammar problems….._what are YER names_ . . .mumble mumble . . ." Inuyasha mumbled in his mind.

" Inuyasha, It doesn't matter what you do" Kouga said picking out some cereal. "you'll ALWAYS lose."

Inuyasha did nto reply except for a leathal glare sent Kouga's way.

"Alright" Kaede said looking over a list. "Yep, yer pre-paid. What that means is that your parents paid for yer lunch in the tuition, so the basic lunch is free. But this is breakfast, so you will need an account."

"Kagome? Yer number is 2165, and Sango yer number is 6859. Be sure to bring some money in tomorrow.

They all paid, everybody using an account, except for Miroku and Mr. Carver who used cash, and soon, everybody was sitting down. But not at a normal lunch table, nooo. They were sitting at the preschoolers tables. You know, the ones with mini half foot chairs and the foot tall tables? That kind of table. Even Mr. Carver was sitting there, although he was a little scrunched.

Kagome was slurping happily at her yahoo, Sango chewing joyfully at her sandwich, Inuyasha, chomping contently at his sandwich and slurping a Gatorade Frost, Miroku munching at his Lays chips, Kouga picking out all the marshmallows from his dry Lucky Charms, and Mr., Carver sipping his coffee.

"So….? What exactly are we going to learn in this class?" Kagome asked between slurps of her Yahoo.

"Ancient history, of all types. Starting with the Pre-humans and working our way up chronologically. We will study religion in there too, though." Mr. Carver answered

"Cool" Kagome said, actually only understand half of what he said, but was getting better with practice.

Idle chit chat filled the room, as everybody finished their breakfast. Inuyasha attempted to steal Sango's sandwich. The key word here is "attempted" for Sango scared him off quite badly and smacked him upside the head, and then went back to savoring her sandwich. Let's just say that Inuyasha is now wary of Sango.

"Well, the bell is going to ring in a few minutes. Be sure to pick up your trash, other people sit here too." Mr. Carver said as he threw away the empty coffee cup and started walking back to the classroom.

The students followed, Inuyasha still wary of Sango, but **still** wondering how to steal the last bite of sandwich in her hand.

The bell rang, and thoughts filled the room as the students flooded in gathering their stuff then flooding back out to meet the other group.

Thoughts like,

"I STILL don't know what he said!!"

" mmmm . .That sandwich was soooooo tastyyyyyy"

"I wonder what color underwear Sango is wearing…? What if she's going commando?????"

"So what is your next class?

* * *

Merry Christmas. Guess what? Another chapter is on its way.  
Oh, and not everybody loves Inuyasha. you will find out who in the following chapters. 


	20. The Mischievous Math Teacher?

I dont own Inuyasha, so get over ur insecurities.

note--- the story will mostly follow Inuyasha and Sango around, since this is based on mylife and i find myself most like them

Dont worry about memorizin schedrules for all the people, i hate doing that too. Just imagine all the other people are in other classes while we focus on Inuyasha.

* * *

"So how was your class?" Rin asked as they ( Inuyasha/Kagome/Miroku/Sango/Ayame/Kouga/Kirara)met up in the commons.

"It's school what do you EXPECT it to be?" Kirara replied crossly for she abhorred school. Basically the only things she like in school, were

Proving the teachers/and/or/ boys wrong Socializing Talking 

Which all basically have one thing in common, Talking. Maybe that's why in Elementary school, Kirara sat next to a new student every week, so everybody would have a chance to learn.

"Well you know I had fun in my class" Sango said.

"Lucky you." Ayame said. "This girl, named Kikyou, was in my study hall."

Nobody noticed the attention spark, disgust, and dislike, in Inuyasha.

" So what about her?" Rin asked curious to what this 'Kikyou' person was like.

" She kept making orgasmic sounds every time she bent over. But noooo….it wasn't even normal bending over. She bent over like she was trying to touch her toes, giving the guys in the library (where study hall takes place) a nice view of her pink Victoria 40$ Secret thong."

"Sounds hot." Miroku commented

"So she sounds like a whore." Sango replied blandly.

"She's not a whore!" Inuyasha suddenly spoke up gruffly. There went his good mood. Right out the window. To be captured and sold in Japan.

"O?" Kouga asked. "You're right Inuyasha; she's more of a insolent ice queen, in desperate need of a good humping!" Kouga declared sarcastically.

Inuyasha growled, tight-lipped

"So Ayame, could you give me the pleasure of walking you to your next class?" Kouga asked, deftly changing the subject, and offering his arm to Ayame.

Ayame took it boldly, playing along.

"Of course! Sir Kouga!" She said , and the two skipped down the hall.

The group looked at them open-mouthed, not believing their eyes.

"What has gotten into her?" Sango asked slapping Miroku for groping her ass.

"She's in love!" Rin declared

"No, that's just the Prozac kicking in." Inuyasha said.

The group scattered, many of its members chuckling quietly to themselves.

"Com'on, Sango. Its math time" Inuyasha said , leading the way to the Math room.

* * *

"Welcome to Math. More specifically, Algebra two." The teacher announced.

Inuyasha and Sango sat down in the back row, slouching down a little and  
resting his head on the wall behind him, Inuyasha looked the teacher over,  
estimating whether he would respect this guy, or make his life a living  
hell.

He was a decent guy, he had a little bit of a beer belly, but it acted  
more like muscle than fat.

He was wearing a bowling tie, and a collared shirt that followed the teacher's dress code.  
He looked about 45 or 50, still young, but having enough authority to control a bunch of almost seniors.

Around there was an air or authority, that mostly said " You can joke  
around with me, but mess with me too much, I'm going to kick your  
ass. "

Overall, he was one of those teachers that you would like to be  
friends with, for you would get lots of perks.

"I think I will respect this guy" Inuyasha thought as he tuned out the  
mindless chatter that all teachers were required to give.  
"We've all heard it," Inuyasha thought "'Hi, I'm your teacher, Mr. Lawrence. My job here is  
to make sure that you have the qualities to succeed in life. Now remember,  
I'm not here to force you to do work, I'm here to help.'

No, what they REALLY mean to say is.

"Hey I'm your teacher, Mr. Lawrence. My job here is to make your life a living _hell_, and to make sure that you learn _absolutely_ nothing this year that will help you in the real world! To  
be honest, you learned all you needed to know in preschool, this money for school is actually going to a secret conspiracy to make giant mutant purple monkeys, who one by one will eat your family and take over the world."

Inuyasha took a moment to look up at the teacher and make eye contact, so he would avoid trouble, if only for the first few minutes of class. Seeing nothing interesting was happening, and he still had 20 minutes in the class, (for the classes were 30 minutes long, so the students would have a chance to go to all their classes today), Inuyasha went back into his world.

"What was I thinking? oh yeah. .. " Inuyasha thought "And then they go on  
to say all that crap about balancing the grades, you know the homework is  
worth blah blah blah percent, and the test are worth this . . . ."

And around this time about 97 of the grade is sleeping." Looking up again,  
Inuyasha saw that indeed the teacher was taking about grades, and in fact,  
almost all the class was sleeping soundly. Correction. ALL the class was sleeping except for Inuyasha and Sango

About to join the rest of the class in dream land, Inuyasha looked at the  
teacher one last time, however he saw something that made him snap to  
attention.

The teacher was smirking. Just a little, the corner of his mouth were only  
turned up a centimeter, but in his eyes there was defiantly a sparkle of  
mischief.

"Hey, I know that sparkle." Inuyasha thought "Thats the sparkle that Miroku gets when he's up to no good."

Inuyasha's eyes followed the teacher as Mr. Lawrence walked nonchalantly to  
the board picked up the chalk board eraser, and made his way over to the  
left side of the board as if he was going to erase the date, or some other  
non-important fact.

Inuyasha looked at Mr. Lawrence's face again. Yep. He was DEFINATLY planning  
something. There was a definite mischievous smirk. Thinking for a moment,  
Inuyasha reached over to tap Sango, but stopped himself when he saw that  
she was already asleep.

What ever this was, Inuyasha hoped that it would be good enough to shock  
this new friend of his.

Sitting back, and relaxing his face enough to make it look as if he was  
sleeping, Inuyasha watched Mr. Lawrence from the corner of his eyes,  
awaiting what ever it was that Mr. Lawrence was going to do.

* * *

DRAMATIC BACKROUND MUSIC -------------DUN Dun dun!!!!

alright! thanks for the reveiws , im beating my sister by 10 ! anyway. sorry for not updating , but i had to make the schedrule--mind u i havent finished that yet---and I had a chaotic relationship week. Thats right people, a DANCE!  
speaking of dances, i think the crew should go to a dance.....man have i got ideas for that, .. . .mischevious laughter......

are u still reading this?

--KuroNekoSama666  
translation ---Denomic Lord Black Kitty


End file.
